


l’Entente cordiale

by BonnyRain



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV First Person, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnyRain/pseuds/BonnyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что можно сказать о человеке, которого знаешь на протяжение тысячи лет? А что можно изменить в давно налаженной системе, если очень захочется?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Союз в сигаретном дыму

В сизом сигаретном тумане плавает нечто, что кто-то во всю луженую глотку назвал элитным заведением. Я, помнится, лишь фыркнул, выражая крайнюю степень своей недоверчивости. Потому что, если память мне не изменяет, в приличных барах женщины раздеваются только в специально отведенных для этого комнатах, запирающихся на маленький ключик. Он немного погнутый и потемневший от времени и влажности, которую ощутимо создают винные испарения или же вспотевшие ладошки какого-нибудь джентльмена, вырвавшегося из-под бдительного взора своей благоверной. 

По мне сложно сказать, но я завсегдатай злачных английских заведений, в которых найти симпатичную девушку на ночь почти так же просто, как задеть самолюбие какого-нибудь надравшегося пузатого пройдохи, который понесет тебя всеми известными словами, недвусмысленно намекая, что он, дескать, лорд и требует к себе уважения. Хотя, черт его знает, может и лорд. Разобраться в статусе пьяных англичан совершенно невозможно, к какому бы классу они не принадлежали. Это вызывало бы отвращение, не будь такой на редкость забавной штукой.

Ах, но вернуться к милым стройным англичанкам куда приятнее, чем засиживаться дома, в одиночестве допивая выдержанный рубиновый кларет, но не ощущая ни мерзостного дыма, ни толкотни набежавших зевак. А еще эти девочки просто изумительны, когда пытаются говорить по-французски, хихикая и прикрывая распухшие губы тонкими ладошками, которые не позволяют усомниться в том, что до высшего света их никогда не допускали. И не допустят, вероятно. Совершенно невозможно вспомнить, когда я пристрастился к английскому акценту в родном языке, но это было так давно, что, верно, не стоило внимания.

Разгоняя дым, густой субстанцией осевший вокруг моей персоны, я напрочь забыл о том, что еще утром клялся Третьей Республикой Делькассе в том, что шагу не ступлю за порог своего номера в гостинице, пока мы не уладим все формальности. Я и ни о каких формальностях не помнил, когда одна кудесница, заливаясь визгливым смехом, уселась мне на колени, с восхитительным прононсом обещая показать мне нечто, что я ранее не видел. Хотелось бы верить, но незатуманенная алкоголем память ворчливо заметила, что тысяча с лишком лет показала мне куда больше, чем соблазнительное декольте.  
Может быть, я сознательно решил попытаться разрушить то, чего добивался весь последний год в режиме полнейшей секретности и невысказанных никому волнений. Да, должно быть я идиот, но идиот, который впервые за последние десятки лет надирался до чертиков от радости, а не от раздирающей на кусочки безнадежности.

Только это не сойдет за оправдание, как бы я не хотел, лелея в душе огонек надежды, который потушат нервный жест и стакан воды.

* * *  
Само собой, утром голова безбожно болела, отказываясь покидать теплый плен пуховой подушки. Но с самой кроватью я распрощался без особых слезных излияний, уже хотя бы потому, что соседняя подушка пропахла отвратительными дешевыми духами, от запаха которых в висках и в затылке стучали крохотные молоточки, грозящие сделать в черепе дырку.

Но были и положительные моменты. Например, Теофиль так спешил на встречу, что забыл меня отчитать, и только удостоверившись в том, что я прилично одет, затолкал меня в кэб, усевшись с правой от меня стороны, вынуждая подвинуться к стенке с облезшей темной обивкой. А где же величественный въезд на территорию бывшего врага? Где красивое сопровождение и музыка, ласкающая слух?

Всегда так – мечтал об одном, вышло другое. Я же прокручивал в голове этот момент миллионы раз, и каждый раз все в нем было идеально и радужно, и ничто в интерьере не менялось веками. Кроме меня и Артура.

А он даже сейчас умудряется тормозить процесс, вцепившись в договор длинными бледными пальцами, перечитывая и перечитывая его, будто силясь найти смысл жизни, спрятанный за официальными формулировками. Но там ничего нет, Артур, я проверял. Я так же пожирал бумагу глазами, выучив текст наизусть, но найти я там силился нечто иное, нежели ты. Верить в то, что наши мысли совпали в этой части, было бы слишком наивно, даже для избитого жизнью романтика. 

Повернувшись к окну, я старался отвлечь свое внимание на созерцание прекрасных, не оперившихся до конца листвой деревьев, но не получилось. Сейчас мне так жутко и тошно, что хочется вскочить с места и позвать своего министра иностранных дел, чтобы тот избавил меня от необходимости увидеть на лице Артура гнев, когда он внезапно откажется ставить подпись.   
Оказаться бы подальше от этого вредного англичанина. Где-нибудь с кем-нибудь!.. Даже втянутый в серьезные личные распри Россия кажется более привлекательной компанией. Это ведь Ванечка, который, конечно, не тот милый мальчик, ловивший каждое мое слово, но заметно повзрослевший и надежный союзник! Иногда очень хочется предложить ему вспомнить восемнадцатый век и наши совместные уроки, но время сейчас досадно неподходящее.

\- Все, - неожиданно произнес Артур, отложив соглашение на котором аккуратно была выведена закорючка-подпись.

Я на секунду замер, шокировано вглядываясь в его глаза, которые он почти через мгновения отвел. 

\- Это ничего не значит, понял? – сухо продолжил Англия, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Будь я повнимательнее, то заметил бы, как мелко подрагивают его руки. Или то, что он умудрился испачкать большой палец на левой руке в чернилах. Но мне не до того, потому что нужно держать на лице маску отчужденности, а я не вовремя заметил, что его ресницы в солнечном свете совсем светлые.  
\- Конечно ничего, но тогда не следовало так затягивать сам процесс подписания, - ровным голосом отозвался я, восхваляя собственные актерские способности. – Твой король и мой министр уже давно покончили с этими никчемными бумажками, а мы засиделись. Эх, придется мне остаться ночевать у тебя.  
\- Только попробуй, и соглашения как не бывало! – угрожающе прошипел Артур, на что я только непринужденно отмахнулся, последовав к двери, за которой уже слышался шепоток.   
\- Да-да, не ощетинивайся, - попросил я, сведя брови и размышляя не о том, как сильно мне повезло с распределением африканских «призов», а о том, как близко ко мне держится Артур.   
Похоже, что до конца предстоящей ночи сосущее чувство под ложечкой не утихомирится и не даст мне уснуть. Что ж, напьюсь шампанского – праздник ведь! И буду неприлично много курить, оправдывая это своим нетрезвым состоянием. Я же почти женат.


	2. Бесцветное десятилетие

Должно быть, всем знакомо щекочущее чувство внутри, будто случайно проглотил крохотное перышко. Оно заставляет кашлять до жгучей боли в горле, лишь бы избавиться от него. Так это ощущение было столь постоянным в моей повседневной жизни, что я перестал на него реагировать. Наверное, это плохой знак, предупреждающий меня о тщетности моего пребывания в этом мире, но шутка в том, что исправить я ничего не могу. Жаловаться на что-то? Увольте! Счастливее меня человека найти невозможно!

Сложившиеся ситуация ведь великолепна в своей ироничности и хитросплетении судеб – я был обязан обратить на нее внимания, скользя грифелем химического карандаша по мятой бумажке. Но почему-то вместо схемы или четкого плана, изложенного словами, получались кривые смазанные линии. Я не знал, что получится, потому что не следил за этим. Вокруг было слишком много суеты и света, чтобы сосредотачивать мысли на чем-то одном! Потому правой рукой руководила моя беспечная фантазия, будоражащая больную голову; левой элементарный рефлекс (я катал по поверхности стола шелестящий фантик), а глазами - любопытство перепившего художника. Я перестал различать цвета в начале этого лета. Даже любимый голубой, которым наверняка было окрашено бесконечное парижское небо над моей землей. Изредка мелькал зеленый цвет, но от него тянуло тоской, а не сочной зеленью новой жизни. Приходилось жить в прекрасном, но блеклом, бесцветном мире, в котором каждое хорошенькое личико походило на жемчужно-серый снимок, который в благоговении вставляли в рамочку, если не прожигали затухающей сигаретой. 

Бульк! В кофе упали кристаллики сахара, трагически растворившиеся в бывшей когда-то горькой массе неизвестного цвета. Пришлось отбросить скатанный в шарик фантик на краешек круглого столика, чтобы взяться за блестевшую на солнце ложку. Пока я бесцельно стучал ею по стенкам чашки, молодой поэт успел придумать пять средних, три хороших и одно великолепное сравнение для описания локонов своей возлюбленной. Он еще не знал, что всего через месяц он будет разлучен с ней навсегда, а еще через полгода она удачно выйдет замуж, в качестве подарка на свадьбу получив извещение о его героической смерти на поле брани. Что ж, разве люди чем-то отличаются от песчинок сахара? Сильно сомневаюсь.  
Оставив окружающих меня парижан в покое, я опустил взгляд на бумагу, чтобы разглядеть черты хорошо знакомого лица. Поразительно ясно изображенного. Несомненно, моей рукой. Если бы у меня были силы, то я смог бы перечислить краски, которыми оно должно быть раскрашено. 

\- Можно присесть с вами? Право, сегодня так многолюдно, что, боюсь, мне придется потеснить вас, - пропел мне на ухо сладкий, словно шоколад, голосок, и его обладательница тут же прижалась к моей щеке губами. Я кожей почувствовал эту хищную усмешку.  
\- Прошу, мадам, для вас у меня всегда найдется местечко, - улыбнулся я, поймав оттенок зеленого в ее глазах, тут же поблекший, но точно имевший место быть.  
\- Я мадемуазель, - надула губки она, поправляя юбку нежно-бежевого оттенка. Я знал, что при желании эта особа способна поцеловать меня так развязно, насколько это вообще возможно, не постеснявшись никого. Потому что в Бельгии не было ни грамма фальши или лицемерной скованности. Более чистого и высокоморального существа свет не видывал – она делала и не скрывала того, что делала. – Не мни, пожалуйста. Мне нравится это изображение. Я заберу его у тебя и прикажу перерисовать на холст, а? – я немедленно прекратил комкать в руках рисунок, под острым взглядом прищуренных глаз.   
\- Ни за что, Лаура, - с шутливой суровостью отозвался я, на всякий случай пряча бумажку во внутренний карман пиджака, пока моя милая сестра на безупречном французском требовала десерт за счет месье (то бишь меня). Бельгийцы на самом деле говорят на смехотворной форме моего языка, но это само собой не касалось воплощения нации.  
\- Почему ты сидишь здесь и выглядишь, как бедствующий художник, который не постеснялся жирной черной линией нарисовать на себе флер романтичности? – приподнимая одну тонкую бровку, спросила она, да так и замерла. А я зачем-то отметил то, что она заменила свою шляпу с огромным до безобразия плюмажем на шляпку с вуалеткой.   
\- Назовем это праздным желанием, - я высказал первые пришедшие на ум слова, которые возникали в голове сразу после легко рушащейся лжи. На вкус они были еще горше, чем мой кофе из пережаренных зерен, привезенных из какой-то колонии. Лаура мне, конечно, не поверила, но промолчала. Что я мог сказать ей? _«А знаешь, лапонька, с тех самых пор, как мы с ним подписали это чертово соглашение, мы почти не видимся. Нет, виноват не только он. Мы часто назначаем встречи, а потом со всей сознательностью ищем предлоги ее отменить. По очереди, представляешь? У нас график, когда и кто будет придумывать очередную псевдопричину сказать, что в этот раз он не придет»._   
\- Вы расстраиваете меня, - вздохнула Лаура, от чего упавший ей на глаза локон легко дрогнул. Ее короткие золотистые кудри было трудно собрать в те сложные прически, какие были сейчас в моде. Когда-то давным-давно она самостоятельно состригла шикарные длинные волосы, не называя причин и ни разу не упомянув о том, что сожалеет об этом. Голландия, воспринявший это как личную потерю, тогда почему-то обозлился на меня.   
\- О чем ты? – вымолвил я, пытаясь изобразить непонимание и прикрываясь чашкой (откуда у меня эта привычка?).  
\- Скажи, десять лет – круглая дата? – явно на что-то намекая, поинтересовалась моя ненаглядная сестренка. Самая любимая, между прочим. Хотя ткни пальцем в любого моего родственника, и я поклянусь, что именно он самый-самый. И не совру, представляете?  
\- Вероятно, раз ты так говоришь, - выдохнул я, сожалея о том, что в карманах нет портсигара, а спрашивать сигарету у Бельгии значило бы выдать себя с головой.   
\- Рада, что мы так быстро сошлись во мнениях. И как отпраздновали? – подперев подбородок рукой, продолжила наступление эта бессовестная женщина, видевшая меня насквозь. Бог должен был бы лишить слабый пол их проницательности.  
\- Великолепно. Я бы даже сказал, с помпой, - саркастично изрек я, передернув плечами и неудобно выпрямившись на мягком стуле. Конечно, вместо того, чтобы бесстыдно целовать Артура, вжав его в ближайшую стену, я обменялся с ним рукопожатиями – но велика ли разница? Мы же потом _говорили_ . Вернее, он говорил, нечто натяжное бездушное, о важности мира в Европе. Очень хотелось его заткнуть, но все как-то подходящего момента не подворачивалось.  
Приготовившаяся мне ответить Лаура, внезапно закрыла рот, чтобы немедленно позволить губам растянуться в широкой медовой улыбке.

\- А меня совсем не предупреждали о том, что я занимаю чье-то место, - со смешком сказала она, делая вид, что собирается встать, когда широкая ладонь остановила ее.  
\- Нет, что ты, сиди, пожалуйста, - последовал спешный ответ, озвученный знакомым голосом, от которого приятно дрогнуло сердце. – Здравствуй, Франция, - быстро коснувшись моей руки, произнес Россия, усаживаясь между мной и Бельгией.

Прежде, чем вниманием Ивана завладела Лаура, я успел ему улыбнуться. Просто потому, что это было первой моей реакцией при виде пусть осунувшегося и бледного, но родного лица Вани. Так можно улыбаться разве что тем, кто ни разу не попытался причинить тебе сознательной боли. Мы всегда были мастерами налаживания контактов между собой, даже после досадных войн. Если войну, которую его народ прозвал Отечественной, можно назвать досадной.

На самом деле, мы вовсе не договаривались с ним о встрече, потому его пребывание в Париже стало для меня полнейшей неожиданностью, но задать вопрос о цели его приезда не получалось из-за заговорившей его Бельгии. У этих двоих были поразительно милые отношение, потому что Лаура умела делиться всем, даже Ларсом. Еще до того, как она умудрилась стать женой Голландии, Бельгия была в курсе его отношений с Ваней и никак им не мешала, проявляя скорее понимание и участие. И пускай брак Лауры и Ларса был обычным, но грамотно сыгранным политическим ходом, я лично видел, как перед голландцем буквально рухнул мир, когда Бельгия, полная решимости, подписывала договор о провозглашение ее независимости. Маленьких женщин не бывает, особенно, когда они стремятся к полнейшей безраздельной свободе.

\- Франсис? – я встрепенулся и перевел взгляд на замолчавших соседей по столику. Снова с шокирующей очевидностью я отметил, что вокруг стран аура иная, нежели вокруг людей. Она яркая и похожа на радугу… Увы, пока только Лаура и Ваня сияют для меня буйством красок.  
\- Что?  
\- Я приехал узнать, не слышно ли чего новенького от вашего с Бельгией оживившегося соседа? – то ли специально, то ли по привычке медленно повторил вопрос Россия, обеспокоенно сведя брови.  
\- Готовимся к худшему, - едва ли испуганно вмешалась Лаура, - я тут уже прикинула предполагаемые исходы и решила, что ни в коем случае не буду рисковать собой ради этого соблазнительного подлеца! – кивнув головой в мою сторону, заявила она, тут же, впрочем, весело рассмеявшись, заставляя Ваню неуверенно присоединиться.

 _Почему она врет так убедительно?_ Я потом еще долго задавался этим вопросом, оценивая ее ответ, данный Германии, который, по его мнению, должен был быть однозначно противоположным.*  
Но еще больше меня поразила иная договоренность. Узнай я о ней раньше, чем спустя несколько десятилетий, был бы весьма тронут. Хотя у Англии всегда были забавные представления о сюрпризах.**

 

 ***** 2 августа германские войска окончательно оккупировали Люксембург, и Бельгии был выдвинут ультиматум о пропуске германских армий к границе с Францией. На размышления давалось всего 12 часов. 3 августа Бельгия ответила отказом на ультиматум Германии. Германия объявила войну Бельгии.  
 ****** Хотя Антанта налагала определенные обязанности на все три страны (Англию, Францию, Россию), утром 1 августа министр иностранных дел Англии Э. Грей обещал немецкому послу в Лондоне Лихновскому, что в случае войны между Германией и Россией Англия останется нейтральной, при условии, если Франция не будет атакована.


	3. Остановись мгновение

В моей голове явно что-то переклинило, потому что я понятия не имел, где нахожусь. С почти детским страхом и благоговением я вглядывался в высокий расписанный потолок, который, должно быть, касался самого небосвода, но не узнавал его.

Чувство, испытываемое мною, было похоже на то, что ощущаешь, когда держишь чью-то руку, пробираясь сквозь толпу, а потом внезапно отпускаешь чужие пальцы, оставаясь один на один с неизвестным, давящим и опасным. Животный страх. И от этого становится так жутко, что хочется немедленно испариться или заставить исчезнуть окружающих тебя людей.

Желать пропасть кому-то в данную минуту я не мог – никого не было, но чувство не желало меня покидать, будто я был окружен призраками, чья бестелесность позволяла сновать им рядом, не касаясь меня, но пугая своим незримым присутствием. Может, я сходил с ума?   
Отчаянно хотелось понять хоть что-то из происходящего. И на мои безмолвные мольбы откликнулись неожиданно скоро, потому я едва удержался от радостного восклицания, когда увидел маленькую фигурку, сидящую около алтаря, но, вовремя опомнившись, я одернул себя – незачем пугать незнакомца, которому, возможно, было суждено стать моим спасителем.

Каково же было мое удивление, когда мой предполагаемый информатор оказался не согнувшимся в поклоне человеком, а маленьким ребенком, что-то старательно вырисовывающим на полу! Оглушающее разочарование и безнадежность ударили обухом по надежде, но отказываться от попытки вытянуть хотя бы несколько слов из малыша я не мог.

\- Эй, кроха! – сделав голос как можно более беззаботным и добродушным, обратился я к нему. – Я тут потерялся и совершенно не знаю, где нахожусь. Не мог бы ты мне помочь? – поразительно, но мальчик даже не подумал повернуть ко мне свою голову со светлыми растрепанными волосами. Мелкий паршивец! – Мне очень нужно отсюда выбраться. Если я в скором времени не найдусь, то мне придется несладко. Знаешь, у меня в знакомых есть один очень ворчливый джентльмен, которого хлебом не корми, а дай отчитать меня. Это раздражает безмерно, но иногда он произносит на редкость правильные замечания. Понима…  
\- Идиот! – резко оборвал меня детский голосок, в котором раздражение граничило с какой-то иной эмоцией, которую я никак не мог распознать. – Тебя здесь не должно быть! Убирайся!  
\- Так я потому и обратился, что хочу уйти отсюда, - собрав в кулак все свое спокойствие и не повышая голоса, терпеливо напомнил я, - мне только нужно знать, куда идти.

Мальчик умолк на непозволительно долгий срок, словно намереваясь довести меня своим безобразным поведением до белого каления, дорисовывая на полу странные, но смутно знакомые мне символы. Где-то я их уже видел, но та часть памяти, что отвечала за эти воспоминания, отказывала мне так упрямо, что впору было заподозрить ее в долговременной измене.  
Поставив последнюю закорючку, он встал и неловко потер испачканные ладошки о грубую материю коричневых штанишек, подозрительно шмыгнув носом, оценивая проделанную работу.

\- Если ты отсюда не уйдешь сейчас, то вернешься к себе еще очень нескоро, - произнес он, повернувшись ко мне, наконец, лицом и демонстрируя нахмуренность во всей своей красе. – Уходи, пока не поздно. Ты мне надоел.  
\- Скажи как, - в очередной раз негромко попросил я. Да, что-то с моей памятью определенно не так, потому что я, кажется, знаю этого мальчишку. Возможно, эти зеленые глаза кажутся мне знакомыми. А может, я прибываю в таком отчаянном состояние, что выдаю желаемое за действительное.   
\- Очнись! – с неожиданным надрывом и требовательностью, на которую явно не был способен ребенок, крикнул мальчик. – Вставай уже, лентяй чертов! Понятие не имею, как тебя еще земля такого держит!.. Идиот несчастный! Так просто сдохнуть тебе все равно никто не даст, ты это понимаешь?! Позволить победить себя этой немецкой сволочи не входило в наши планы, а? – яростно сверкая глазами, продолжал он, от негодования топнув ножкой. – Не заставляй меня злиться больше, чем сейчас, Бонфуа. Открой глаза и попробуй защитить хотя бы то, что у тебя осталось. Сделай жертвы своих детей ненапрасными.  
Меня будто холодной водой окатило. Сердце бухнуло в груди несколько раз так сильно и болезненно, словно только-только начало работать после длительного незапланированного отпуска. Очертания стен, пола и потолка, а затем и мальчика стали меняться, превращаясь в скопление хаотичных изломанных линий, тускнеющих и теряющих свою реалистичность.  
Еще пара ударов, разгоняющих кровь по телу, и я смог разлепить глаза, с неудовольствием поздоровавшись с миром, влекущим меня в свои железные, пахнущие порохом объятья. Надо мной немедленно склонилось потемневшее от копоти лицо Артура, напряженно замершего и сведшего брови почти в идеально ровную линию. 

\- С добрым утром, - иронично заявил он, убрав свою ладонь от моей щеки. И это был не какой-то жест нежности, а всего лишь грубоватая попытка привести меня в себя. Щека, между прочим, болела почти так же, как прострелянное плечо!  
\- И тебе того же, - задушенным шепотом ответил я, немедленно закашлявшись и выплевывая густую вязкую массу на пол. – Не мог разбудить меня попозже, дорогой?  
\- Меньше язвительности, больше благодарности, - спокойно произнес Англия, отходя от меня к маленькому походному столику. То, как он чудовищно хромал, мог не заметить разве что слепой. – Мне нужно было убедиться, что ты не окочурился. Если ты сам не заметил, то вежливо сообщаю: ты едва не обеспечил врага всей своей французской кровью. Как мило с твоей стороны! – перебирая на столике пузырьки, большая часть из которых была пуста, продолжал он издевательски веселым тоном.   
\- Вот как, - безэмоционально изрек я, вспоминая то, от чего конкретно так тяжело дышать, и почему я так уверен, что кровь, которой пропитана форма Артура, именно моя.   
\- И это все? – угрожающе тихо произнес англичанин, и я увидел, как задрожали его плечи. – Все?! Когда в твою тупую голову придет мысль о том, что ты здесь не один, а? – слишком резко повернувшись ко мне и едва не опрокинув столик, воскликнул он. На секунду его поразила боль, причиняемая поврежденной ногой, но справившись с болезненной гримасой, он вновь воззрился на меня с нескрываемым отвращением и злостью. – Кто, черт тебя дери, позволил тебе строить из себя великого мученика? Язык отвалился бы признаться в том, что ты ранен так серьезно?! Довожу до твоего сведения: лечить и зашивать несколько ранений сразу куда сложнее, чем одно, но тебе же плевать. Ты же сам можешь справиться со свалившимся на наши головы дерьмом! – Артур умолк так резко, что наступившая тишина неприятно резанула по ушам. Слышалось только его тяжелое хрипловатое дыхание и разговоры солдат на улице, которым разрешили ненадолго отвлечься от жестокой бойни, чтобы наспех залатать рваные раны и похоронить товарищей. Проще было найти признаки солнечного света, прорезающего пепельно-серую пелену туч, чем живое место на бойцах. 

Немыслимая жестокость и циничность происходящего сводило с ума своим абсурдом. О каком прогрессе могла идти, речь, когда почти каждое изобретение наших детей двигало нас на шаг ближе к полному уничтожению? Зачем стремиться летать, если твоя задача состоит лишь в том, чтобы было проще атаковать противника? Разве человек, оторвавшийся от земли, не должен желать мира?  
Каждое нововведение Людвига, которое он с мальчишеской поспешностью и неординарной расчетливостью применял, било точно в цель, за один удар уничтожая немыслимое число людей. Создавалось впечатление, что все мы - участники кровавой бани, которая никогда не закончится, погребая нас все в новых и новых горах трупов. 

Меня бы колотило от ужаса, не имей я многовекового опыта ведения войн. И хотя эта не имела никаких аналогов, я продолжал держаться за ускользающий разум, который в последнее время начал меня подводить. Можно было списать все на усталость и болевой шок, но разве это достойная причина позволить себе показаться слабым? Какое я право имею прохлаждаться здесь, если где-то окровавленным комочком свернулась Лаура, неожиданно смело пытавшаяся дать отпор Германии, хотя у нее не было ни единого шанса на успех?* Почему я до сих пор не на ногах, зная о том, что для Вани не стало преградой преодолеть огромнейшее расстояние ради меня?** К чему мне препираться с Артуром, если мы находимся на одной стороне?

Открыв рот, я честно вознамерился сказать нечто, что хотя бы смутно напомнило бы благодарность и извинения, но в ту же минуту по моему телу пробежала знакомая дрожь, отдавшаяся болью в левой части тела. Но у меня было простреляно правое плечо – в этом я был абсолютно уверен. 

Озарение пришло с той же пронзительной яркостью, с какой ко мне вернулась палитра красок, в которой, увы, преобладать над зеленым начал красный цвет.   
Я почти забыл о том, как во время очередной стычки с немецкой армией, я словил шальную пулю. Обычное дело. Я бы и внимания не обратил, если бы не почувствовал, как по груди слишком быстро начало расползаться темное теплое пятно. Пуля, пущенная светлоглазым испуганным юнцом, пробив легкое, задела сердце. И на несколько бесконечно длинных, бесконечно прекрасных секунд оно перестало биться. Ноги подкосились, и я упал на колени, ощущая небывалую легкость и ясность в собственной голове. Впервые в моей жизни я не слышал ни единого голоса, мольбы, проклятья или требования в мой адрес. С широко открытыми глазами на меня уставились, кажется, все участники битвы, шокировано приоткрывшие рты и потерявшие дар речи, а я в болезненной улыбке растянул сухие губы, вознося хвалы Господу Богу. Я никогда прежде не чувствовал себя таким счастливым и свободным, как в те великолепные мгновения прозрения и прощения. Я понял, что значит чувствовать свою душу. Я понял, что она у меня есть.

Из прекрасного небытия меня вытащил подоспевший Англия (злая шутка мироздания?), бледный, как смерть, и вознамерившийся, должно быть, задушить меня за эту маленькую, но самую желанную слабость. Грубо ухватив меня за отворот мундира, он практически силой заставил меня подняться на ноги, крича что-то неразборчиво-гневное.

Остальное кануло в глубокий непроницаемый мрак ровно до того момента, как я оказался с тем хамоватым лохматым мальчонкой в неизвестном мне храме. Сетчатку глаза словно прожгли изображенные им знаки.  
Выходит, никто не давал мне возможности отказаться от собственной сущности? Выходит, что Артур спас меня, сам не зная того. 

Я должен быть счастлив, но почему меня изнутри разъедает такая страшная тоска?   
Я же не просил лишать меня такого драгоценного дара, как достойная человеческая смерть.

\- Уходи, - одними губами неосознанно потребовал я.  
\- Что? – спросил англичанин, нахмурившись и насторожившись.  
\- Уходи, - повторил я увереннее, глядя на него со всей доступной мне в этот момент мрачностью и уверенностью.   
\- Может ты головой сильно ударился, и потому несешь всякую чушь, но, тем не менее, тебе требуется наложить новые повязки. Чем я и собирался заняться…  
\- Не сейчас. Выйди. Я не хочу тебя видеть.  
Глянув на меня, как на психа, и нервно сжав руки в кулаки, Артур оскорблено и молчаливо похромал к выходу.  
\- Не смей жалеть о том, что не подохнул там, - практически выплюнул он, прежде чем оставить меня наедине с гнетущими мыслями. В тот момент мне показалось, что он читает каждую из них.

И я начал что-то понимать. Это было громоздким, неподъемно тяжелым и непостижимо важным, и сейчас я хотел посветить себя только этому, не взирая на все упреки Артура, который, наверняка, в отличие от меня не помнил, что сегодня тринадцатая годовщина со дня подписания Сердечного согласия. 

 

*Бельгийская армия, которую германцы превышали по численности более чем в 10 раз, неожиданно оказала активное сопротивление, которое, однако, не смогло существенно задержать противника.  
**Добровольцы русской армии (численность которых достигала более 20 тыс.чел.), чтобы застать немецкую армию врасплох и попасть в Марсель, переправились через Китай и переплыли Индийский океан.


	4. Картина моих отношений

Белый мольберт похож на бесконечность. Да-да, на ту бескрайнюю, неизученную, незаселенную пустошь, которой, должно быть, была когда-то наша Вселенная. А я нещадно марал ее беспечными мазками краски, отдаваясь хаосу и апатии, сплетавшихся в единый клубок моих внутренних желаний. Я был не художником и ни в коем случае не творцом, но продолжал свое черное дело, надеясь, что рисунки, появляющиеся на холсте, подскажут мне нечто важное. Такова же участь всех ленивых людей, верно? Они ждут варианта попроще, дабы не тратить время на усилия.

_\- Вы нравитесь моему народу не больше, чем Германия. Я не вижу смысла вступать в войну.  
\- Он обещал, что спровоцирует Мексику. Тебе этого надо?  
\- Не посмеет.  
\- Ты просто хочешь придти на все готовое, когда победа точно будет у нас в кармане.  
\- Чудесно, не правда ли? Я не настолько глуп, чтобы терять своих людей ради вздорных европейцев, чьи возвышенные идеалы раз за разом приводят их к войне.*_

Я помню, как потемнело лицо Артура при этих словах, как он сжал руки в кулаки, от чего побелели костяшки пальцев, но его злоба была бессильна. Он знал каждое слово Альфреда заранее, но отчего-то продолжал надеяться на чудо, которого само собой не произошло.

_\- Я выхожу из войны.  
\- Чертов предатель!  
\- Мне жаль, но я ничего не могу поделать. Большевики уже подписали договор с Германией. Я вам больше не помощник. Простите.**_

Мой бедный Ваня, подкошенный внутренними распрями и сменой власти, глубоко и судорожно вздохнул и перед тем, как уйти, пристально посмотрел на меня, будто ища ответ на вопрос, мучивший его: считаю ли и я его предателем. Ответить было выше моих сил, особенно, если припомнить, что когда-то я сам бессовестно засорял его голову революционными идеями. Он истолковал мое молчание по-своему и, поджав губы, вышел, не оборачиваясь.

_\- И ты тут…  
\- Куда же мне деться? Нет, Гилберт, я еще тебя переживу.  
\- Посмотрим-посмотрим. Вы когда-то и в возможности Людвига не верили и огребли по полной, разве нет?  
\- Не переживай. Больше мы такого не допустим._

Подкошенная полуразрушенная Европа недовольно хмурилась и отряхивалась от пыли, силилась отмыться от крови и срастить сломанные кости, но ей остро не хватало средств на воплощение этих задумок. Тут как тут появился молодой очаровательный благодетель, который щедро согласился помочь, с каждым своим «благородным» делом забираясь на очередную ступеньку пьедестала почета и процветания.

Альфред расхаживал в модно скроенных костюмчиках и поражал блеском дорогих кожаных ботинок, но вот во взгляде его что-то изменилось, словно в глубине кристально чистого озера засело нечто опасное и кровожадное, ожидающее момента вырваться наружу.

Но мне было на тот момент все равно. Раны заживали медленно, подорванная экономика обратилась в сиротливо одетую служанку с серой тряпкой на голове вместо светлой опрятной шапочки. 

Зато с Англией наметился явный прогресс. После произошедшего упрямо игнорировать друг друга не получалось, и пускай он заседал на своем острове исключительно долго, решая сверхважные дела (да у него, что ни дело, то обязательно важное!), но и ко мне он заезжал поразительно часто, мотивируя это дружеской заинтересованностью в делах соседа. А мы друзьями никогда не были, так что предлог казался неправдоподобно-натянутым. 

Но я не возражал. Разве я был похож на глупца?

Он так профессионально и беззастенчиво соблазнительно кривил губы, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя пятьдесят грамм виски, что я почти терял дар речи, но мы пили, так что это оставалось незамеченным.

\- Ты все чаще и чаще появляешься здесь, а между тем ты всегда довольно резко отзывался о Париже, - как-то раз неосторожно обронил я, не отрывая взгляд от маленькой рюмочки, тускло сияющей в жидком свете ламп.  
\- Верно, - согласился Англия, поднеся бокал к губам, но не сделав глоток, - Париж ужасен, - изрек он резко, от чего стеклянная стенка сосуда слегка запотела.  
\- Но ты здесь…  
\- Лондон сейчас еще хуже, - с непонятной тонкой усмешкой добавил Артур, - ты даже не представляешь насколько. Совсем стал похож на какое-то подобие американского городка, - почти выплюнул он.

Я предпочел замолчать, чтобы не выводить из себя всегда скорого на расправу и грубое слово англичанина. Играть на его нервах совсем не хотелось. Может, это должно было насторожить меня, но суровые посткризисные времена заставляли заметно затянуть пояса и прикусить языки каждому из нас, как бы мы ни делали безразличные чопорные лица. Альфреда поносили вслух и про себя, в лицо и за спиной, но никто бы не посмел отказаться от его помощи, будь она предложена. Артура это выводило из себя больше всех. Возможно потому, что гипертрофированная гордыня вкупе с вредным характером делали его уязвимее к чужим удачам во время его собственного упадка, а может потому, что бывшим воспитанникам не умеющим сказать вовремя «спасибо» ничего не прощается. 

В любом случае я был рад, когда он первым открыл новую страницу нашего очередного романа. Так уж получилось, что за долгие годы знакомства мы не раз сталкивались не только на поле брани, но и в постели, порой сразу же после очередной битвы или формальной дипломатической перебранки. Особого значения этому никто не придавал, даже мы, потому мы спокойно и когда нам было удобно то начинали очередную интрижку, то так же внезапно заканчивали, ничем не аргументируя и уж тем более не объясняя данное решение. Удобная схема, не правда ли? В наших отношениях она активно практиковалась и имела большой успех, потому что не накладывала никаких обязательств и не влекла за собой лишней лжи. 

Он хмурился, но отвечал на поцелуй, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но пальцами уже ловко расстегнул половину пуговиц на моей рубашке, и сейчас именно благодаря его дерганым движениям другая половина с печальным треском прощалась с дорогой белой тканью. 

Но я снова покорно помалкивал, имея возможность мазнуть губами по его скуле и подбородку, чтобы потом спуститься к шее, которую больше не прикрывает кощунственно высокий и узкий воротник, который при всем диком желании не оттянешь пальцами, чтобы наконец коснуться горячей кожи.

Спустя какое-то время я успеваю забыть то, как хорошо бывает с Артуром, потому каждое возобновление наших отношений похоже на волнующее откровение, которого я не знал ранее, как идиот волочась за пышными формами ухоженных красавиц. 

С чисто физической стороны с ним даже слишком хорошо. Настолько, что кажется преступлением отыскать человека, который так запросто бы удовлетворял сразу ряд желаний одновременно, не требуя взамен ничего, кроме молчания и отсутствия каких-либо комментариев поутру. 

Но за каждое удовольствие нужно платить, и взамен материальной платы приходила моральная, истощавшая и без того оскудевающий в эти отвратительные времена ум. Я по жизни не привык от кого-то зависеть и чего-то желать дольше, чем было предписано разумом или обыкновенным человеческим интересом, тут же я позволял себе увлечься на неопределенный срок, насильно вырывая себя из порочного круга ночей, полных глухими стонами, и дней, вобравших в себя черствую реальность. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что я пропадаю и каждый раз кидаюсь в бесконечную пропасть теней и неизвестности. Но бросить самому было всегда проще, чем быть брошенным. 

Удерживая его за бедра, я, несомненно, причинял ему незначительную боль, слишком сильно сжимая пальцы и оставляя красные следы, которым суждено было стать синяками, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать – привычка. Я будто старался проникнуть ему под кожу. 

Я был лишен удовольствия созерцать перемены на его лице в тот момент, когда вхожу в него или меняю темп, потому что Артур по неизвестной мне причине предпочитал утыкаться лицом в подушку, почти неслышно шипя и судорожно комкая в пальцах простыню. Он вообще старался вести себя исключительно тихо в постели, изо всех сил сдерживая любые стоны и едва ли не зубами вгрызаясь в одеяло или в собственные костяшки пальцев. Лишний раз не позволял к себе прикоснуться, раздраженно поводя плечами, когда во время секса я без лишних умыслов, подчиняясь только внутреннему чутью, целовал чувствительное место между его лопаток. 

Такое положение вещей мне, конечно, не нравилось – уж слишком оно отличалось от прежнего уклада, когда мы без стеснения и прочих глупостей отдавались друг другу с той страстью, которой бы позавидовали любые влюбленные. Почему же сейчас все иначе? Я нарушал мораторий на прикосновения всеми доступными способами, но получал неизменный отказ и угрозу прекращения любых встреч на корню. Разрешено было только коснуться его возбужденной плоти, чтобы довести его до кульминации, и в качестве награды услышать полузадушенный то ли стон, то ли крик, в котором я упрямо продолжал слышать свое имя. Кто будет винить меня в таком простом желание? Тем более, что это являлось едва ли не самым лучшим моментом в каждой проведенной нами ночи, не считая поцелуя, который словно ритуал исполнялся прежде, чем уснуть. Он получался довольно коротким – Артуру не хватало дыхания, будто перед этим он не то что утыкался носом в подушку – задерживал дыхание. Но я устал расспрашивать его и выяснять причины. Пусть поступает так, как знает, все равно надолго нас в этих отношениях не хватит. Я становился излишне привязчив, Англия подозрительно скрытен. 

Мы были обречены.

Меня так же стала раздражать одна из его старых привычек, на которую я раньше не обращал внимания: всегда мерзлый Керкленд, стоило только немного похолодать, начинал кутаться в одеяло чуть ли не с головой, создавая вокруг себя подобие кокона, в котором мне места не было. И никому другому тоже, как я горячо и безмолвно надеялся.

Если честно, то в наших отношениях с Артуром я больше всего не любил двух вещей, которые я бы с большим энтузиазмом кинулся исправлять, если бы это было в моих силах. Но пока не была изобретена машина времени, приходилось молча с ними мириться, представляя себе славные картины, в которых их никогда не было.

 

 ***** США вступили в Первую Мировую в 1917 году. Весьма неохотно и только из-за телеграммы Циммермана, чья подлинность до сих пор оспаривается рядом ученых.   
****** Россия выходит из войны 1917 году в результате заключения Брестского мира с Германией.


	5. Пируй, кроваво-каменная глыба

Боль будит лучше любого пушечного выстрела или обманчиво-ласкового поцелуя, потому я мгновенно распахнул глаза без противной стадии полудремы и лени. 

Почти абсурдный страх сковал мои конечности, когда я решил, что ослеп, видя лишь плотный непроницаемый мрак. Но ужас вскоре сошел на нет, позволив телу сначала расслабиться, а потом отдаться на растерзание лихорадке, которой я страдал вот уже некоторое время. Я не был уверен в месте своего пребывания, но полагался на физические ощущения, которые, к счастью, меня не покинули. Они были единственным источником информации для меня, потому я отчаянно цеплялся за боль, жар, холод и тошноту, мучивших меня в данный момент. 

Дрожащими пальцами я нащупал тонкий упругий проводок, подсоединенный к моей правой руке – кто-то уже позаботился поставить мне капельницу и накачать меня явно не витаминами и не питательным раствором. Поджав губы, я беспощадно вытащил иголку из вены, почувствовав секундную жгучую боль, а потом слишком неожиданное тепло от выступившей капли крови.

Полагаясь на тупую решимость, нежели на реальное свое состояние, я поднялся с холодной (подо мной не прогрелась ни капли) каталки и, крепко вцепившись рукой за какой-то выступ в стене, потопал в противоположную от окна сторону. Что-то мне подсказывало, что отсутствие решетки здесь неспроста. Но еще больше настораживало то, что никто не позаботился о том, чтобы поставить охрану у открытой двери. Сомневаюсь, что они всерьез могли предположить, что я буду слишком слаб, чтобы попытаться выбраться. Не сбежать, конечно, но просто отправиться на поиски чего-либо острого, режущего, колющего, позволившего бы мне уложить парочку ненавистных немцев. Людей по происхождению, но демонов по сущности.

Вышагивая по освещенному подслеповатыми лампами коридору, я задавался вопросом: не брежу ли я? Разве можно заподозрить этих педантичных, морально искалеченных людишек в пренебрежение своим прямым долгом? Или меня списали, приняв за вышедший из строя прибор, не имевший собственных мыслей и силы воли? Были бы силы, я, возможно, ринулся доказывать обратное, но меня шатало так сильно, будто я оказался на древнем суденышке во время безжалостного шторма… впервые, с завязанными глазами, один.   
Оступаясь через раз и часто останавливаясь, чтобы восстановить дыхание, я дошел до самой помпезной и до тошноты блестящей двери, будто кричащей, что за ней скрываются несметные богатства, добыча которых будет стоить жизни, не меньше.

Я постучал с той небрежностью, какую вкладывают люди, делавшие вид, что пришли не по собственному желанию, и всего через пару едва слышных «тук-тук» готовы развернуться и уйти, не услышав ответа. В этот раз мне не нужно было дожидаться холодного разрешения войти, потому я, расправив плечи, пренебрегая неудобством и болью, предстал перед почти пустой комнатой. 

Она отличалась такой простотой и минимализмом, что ее хозяином вполне мог быть аскет с дурным вкусом, не разбирающийся в идеологии, которую избрал, потому что был слишком расстроен, когда чьи-то прекрасные глаза и медово-загорелые плечи достались другому. И я был бы уверен, что не ошибся в рассуждениях, если бы не было того злосчастного «но», портящего любое мало-мальски приятное предложение.

Казалось, что комната освещена свечами – так скуден был свет, создававший впечатление затухания, умерщвления, погружение во мрак. Но оказалось, что светильники включили лишь в строго определенных местах, будто этим вопросом занялся скряга Австрия, решивший сэкономить.

Спиной ко мне перед зеркалом стоял Германия, снявший китель, который был аккуратно повешен на спинку стула. На поясе каменно-серых брюк висел кожаный мешочек, не скрывавший ни отражавшего тусклый свет кинжала, ни старенького, но хорошо начищенного браунинга. Людвига запросто можно было бы принять за статую, если бы он не совершал однообразных, точно выверенных движений опасной бритвой. Черные, качественно сделанные сапоги будто пригвоздили его к полу, не позволяя качнуться. Руки его, увы, тоже не дрогнули, мешая ярко-красной полоске появиться на излишне бледных, немного впалых щеках. О, за кровь этой сволочи я готов был бы многое отдать!

Если он и увидел мое отражение в зеркале, то виду не подал, продолжая бриться с профессионализмом, граничащим с показушностью. Но говорить первым я не собирался. Пусть сначала повернется ко мне лицом, проклятый сосунок, а уж потом рапортует оскудевшим без эмоций голосом о произошедшей со мной чертовщине. Я очень надеялся, что многомесячный летаргический сон всего лишь плод моей заболевающей фантазии. 

\- Guten Abend, - поприветствовал меня едва слышный, почти знакомый голос.

Я обернулся и с изумлением узнал Феличиано, свернувшегося в потрепанном кресле клубочком и сжимающего в руках мятый осыпающийся листочек. Крохотная полуживая надежда на то, что это его рисунок, рухнула – всего лишь кусочек замызганной карты неизвестной мне местности. Он что же, запрещает Италии рисовать? Заставляет говорить по-немецки?

\- Стало быть, вечер? Я был уверен, что уже ночь, - не узнавая и свой собственный голос, проговорил я, игнорируя ощущения наждака, проходящего по глотке при каждом слове.  
\- Поздно, - Германия все еще стоял перед зеркалом, но бритва уже мирно покоилась в раковине, рядом с ремнем с абразивной пастой, а сам он острожными, но решительными движениями удалял пену с идеальной гладких щек и подбородка. Мне даже стало интересно: а доведется ли мне когда-нибудь увидеть эту немецкую, возомнившую о себе неизвестно что, шавку в неопрятном виде? – Они ушли.  
\- Кто? – спросил я, удовлетворившись тем, что начать-таки пришлось ему.  
\- Союзники. И можешь верить на слово – горючие слезы никто не лил. Я думаю, что им и дела никакого до тебя не было. Более того, Англия меня приятно удивил, когда отправил своих ребят бомбить французские корабли.* Конечно, они были стратегически полезными, но это зрелище того стоило, - губы немца дрогнули, словно попытались сложиться в ухмылку. Тщетно. 

А вот этот эпизод благополучно вылетел у меня из головы, хотя до того, как мной завладела лихорадка, я помнил каждую острую, как иголка, эмоцию, поразившую каждую клеточку моего тела. В тот момент больше всего хотелось посмотреть в те самые глаза, в которые я вглядывался в Дюнкерке. И вмазать их обладателю разок-другой для профилактики. О чем он думал, черт возьми? Ведь мои люди тогда еще даже не переметнулись…

Видимо, несмотря на мое беспристрастное выражение лица, выдали меня остекленевшие глаза. Видеть Людвига не хотелось, куда желаннее было поразмышлять, хотя над некоторыми воспоминаниями по-прежнему властвовал туман болезни или чего-то постороннего и введенного явно не мной.

\- Ответ последовал незамедлительно,** - продолжал Германия прямолинейно, объясняя очевидные для него вещи, - но это было так… лениво. Ты даже отомстить ему толком не смог. Не было той эффектности.  
\- Закрой рот, - безэмоционально, с морщинкой от усталости между бровями, рявкнул я. Что он может знать об этом? Ему и чувства такие неведомы. Какое право он вообще имеет напоминать мне о том, что я желаю забыть? 

Я помню Артура, сжавшего напоследок мою руку, с неодобрением, красноречиво оставившим росчерк на его грязном от пыли и копоти лице. 

_\- Уходим с нами, - подчеркнутое обобщение, никакого «со мной».  
\- Нет, - и я ощущаю, что улыбаюсь от всей души впервые за пару лет, - я их не брошу. Никого из них.  
\- Никогда не замечал за тобой наклонностей самоубийцы, - с наигранной небрежностью говорит Артур, и я вижу, а не чувствую то, как он вцепился пальцами в рукав моей формы. – Ты умрешь, если останешься.  
\- Так же, как и ты, если не уйдешь. Кто-то же должен трепыхаться на разогретой сковороде, мечтая выбраться, правда? Пускай этим кем-то будешь ты._

Я сам его отпустил. Я сам разжал руку, отпуская ледяные пальцы, сплетенные с моими на каких-то пару секунд. И я не жалел об этом.

\- Интерес Керкленда ожидаемо перескочил на Джонса. Он прекрасно осознал, что ты теперь _мой_ союзник, - с особо самодовольным видом объявил Людвиг.  
\- Не мечтай, дорогой, - елейным голосом откликнулся я, вымученно усмехаясь, - кто сказал, что лично _я_ согласен с твоими условиями?  
\- Ты в Кельне уже несколько недель, за которые Петен успел уладить многие спорные моменты. Маршал, кстати, жаждет тебя поскорее увидеть. Завтра тебя отвезут в Париж, куда он прибудет на днях, - бескомпромиссно и сурово произнес немец.   
\- Думаешь, что это победа? – криво улыбнулся я. – Захватить меня? Промыть мне мозги и заставить поверить в то, что я?..  
\- Французское государство, - тихо пискнул Варгас, во все глаза глядя то на меня, то на Людвига.  
\- Именно, - поморщился я. – Это никак не повлияет на их решимость бороться. Что же ты за ублюдок, Германия, если смеешь помыкать слабым мальчишкой, вроде Феличиано. Он никогда не станет таким, как ты.

К моему немалому удивлению, Людвиг все же смог улыбнуться, победно переведя взгляд на Северного Италию.

\- Слышишь, Феличиано? Братик, которого ты так старался оградить от моего гнева, считает тебя слабым и неспособным бороться. Для него ты даже не родственник, а лишний повод позлить меня, переманивая тебя на свою сторону.  
\- Бред! – прорычал я. – Скажи ему, Фели… - я умолк, стоило мне столкнуться с пустыми темно-карими глазами, под которыми скопились черные тени. Никакой теплоты и жизни. Я видел лишь разочарование, обиду и боль. Такую страшную и бесконечную, что я был уверен: не я являюсь ее причиной.  
\- Да, Людвиг, слышу, - покорно и поразительно спокойно, двигая сухими губами, ответил мой милый Италия, роняя на пол скомканный листочек.  
\- Теперь понимаешь, Бонфуа? – продолжал немец, делая шаг ко мне. – Неважно, что ты думаешь. Я сделаю из тебя полезного помощника и союзника, захочешь ты того или нет.

Разбитое долгой болезнью и усталостью, тело начало отказывать мне в вертикальном положение, и как только ноги подкосились, я не стал сопротивляться, позволив себе рухнуть на тот самый стул, на котором висел китель Людвига.

Машинально проведя рукой по коротко остриженным, почти, как у Германии волосам, я почти не заметил, как вместе со всеми моими планами потух свет, погрузив комнату в непроницаемый мрак, в котором я очнулся сегодня.  
\- Добро пожаловать в Виши! – насмешливой колоннадой голосов, разнеслась одна и та же фраза, будто ее повторили сотни, тысячи, миллионы людей. Моих людей.

 

 ***** Операция «Катапульта» — общее название серии операций по захвату и уничтожению кораблей французского флота в английских и колониальных портах КВМФ и Великобритании в ходе Второй мировой войны. Операция была проведена после капитуляции Франции, для недопущения попадания кораблей флота под контроль Германии.  
 ****** 3 июля 1940 британские военно-морские силы и авиация наносят удар по французским кораблям в Мерс-эль-Кебире. В ответ ВВС Франции бомбят базу Великобритании в Гибралтаре, по словам У. Черчилля — «без особого рвения».  
 **Дюнкерк** \- во время Французской кампании в мае 1940 года британский экспедиционный корпус, воевавший на стороне Франции, вместе с остатками французской армии отступал через Дюнкерк под натиском наступавшей немецкой армии.  
 **Режим Виши** – название от курортного города Виши, где в июле 1940 года собралось Национальное собрание, постановившее передать диктаторскую власть маршалу Анри Филиппу Петену; это ознаменовало конец Третьей республики. Правительство Петена и в дальнейшем пребывало в Виши, в то время как северная часть Франции с Парижем была оккупирована немецкими войсками.


	6. Дым над Парижем. Часть I

Вопреки обещаниям мне пришлось еще неделю кое-как существовать в Кельне, маясь от скуки и неизвестности.

За день до моего отправления в Париж, Людвиг устроил крупное собрание, в котором принимали участие оккупированные им территории и его союзники. Чуть позже должны были подтянуться те, кто сохранял нейтралитет. 

На официальное "застолье" меня привели одним из первых, потому я с легким интересом приготовился увидеть знакомые лица. Мне было невероятно важно знать, что все они живы. Все мои братья, сестры и друзья не стали всего лишь призраками, живущими лишь на старых картах и в памяти людей. 

Небольшой зал с низким потолком и плохо окрашенными стенами действовал угнетающе на сознание и зрение, создавая впечатление давки. Страдай я клаустрофобией, то мне стало бы жутко при первом же наплыве приглашенных. Но внимание мое было приковано к невысокому возвышению, неубедительно играющему роль сцены с хлипкой трибуной. У запасного выхода стояли Германия, Италия и, к моему большому изумлению, Япония. Покинуть восточный фронт он мог только при полной уверенности в своих позициях, а наличие оной говорило о том, что Китаю и, возможно, России приходится несладко.

Засмотревшись на них, я не заметил, только почувствовал мимолетное касание холодных пальцев к моей ладони. Уставившись на спины прошедших, я далеко не сразу узнал в них своих родных. Женщина в темной форме с волосами, собранными в узелок на затылке, обернулась и подмигнула мне, быстро скрывая тонкой усмешкой свою покорность и демонстрируя хорошо знакомую мне Лауру. Ларс, державший ее за руку, кивнул и тут же отвернулся. Мари, стоявшая по левую руку от него, скорбно поджала губы и покачала головой. Мне показалось, что в глазах Люксембург мелькнули и тут же исчезли слезы. 

Молчаливыми взглядами я обменялся с Данией, который шел позади Норвегии, чья привычная всем сдержанность неумолимо стремилась к нулю. Губы Кетиля слегка дрожали, и он нервно отстранился от Тино, успокоительно коснувшегося его локтя, будто рука Финляндии обожгла его каленым железом.

Страны Восточной Европы дружной толпой прошли в середину зала и так и остались стоять на месте, словно любой шаг в сторону грозил им неминуемым расстрелом. За ними следовали Венгрия, Австрия и Пруссия. 

Мне уже бывало встречать их в коридорах, но никто из них не удосужился произнести и лишнего слова, потому я не стал уделять им особое внимание, лишь отметив, что мерзлость Елизаветы никуда не исчезла. Родерих, взявший на себя, казалось, вновь роль ее мужа, тщательно следил за тем, чтобы у сопровождавших ее солдат всегда был плащ или китель для многоуважаемой фрау Хедервари, взявшей на себя обязанность формирования женских вспомогательных войск СС. Эдельштейн галантно придерживал ее за руку в то время, как она, приподняв тяжелые веки с густыми пушистыми ресницами, искоса глянула на Байльшмидта, шедшего рядом с ней и касавшегося костяшками пальцев серой ткани ее юбки. На лице ее мелькнуло едва разбавленное возмущением омерзение. Хм, как занятно. Было бы мне до них дело, и я бы постарался выяснить причину такой реакции.

Греция шел в сопровождение Турции, и вид у последнего был такой, будто он успел одеть на шею Геракла ошейник и держит сейчас поводок. Только за этой самодовольной усмешкой не скрывалось ничего, кроме желания не показывать беспокойство, даже Карпуси.

Дышать в закрытом наглухо помещении становилось невозможно, но Людвиг не спешил начинать свою речь, ожидая, видимо, когда придут те, кто считал себя нейтральной стороной. Даже мысль о подобном заставляла меня кривиться и в глубине души обвинять их в трусости, хотя, в сущности, моя капитуляция тоже являлась позорным бегством от проблем.

Дверь скрипнула едва слышно, но звук был похож на движение сотни ногтей по грифельной доске. В зале установилась практически полная тишина. Может, кто-то из собравшихся наивно верил, что нейтральная сторона способна помочь, потому что ее участники имели волшебный статус «неприкасаемых»? Но у меня имелся слишком большой опыт ведения войн, чтобы верить в подобную чушь. Только Швейцария, ведший за собой Лихтенштейн, внушал мне уважение – он единственный кому удалось держаться своих принципов до конца, не подвергаясь опасности. Может ему и его милой Лили повезет и на этот раз.

За ними буквально скользила моя дорогая сестренка Монако. Я уже говорил, что обожаю всех своих родственников? Сейчас Жюли мне внушала не меньше симпатии, чем до войны, но я надеялся, что после окончания этого ужаса (если он кончится) я постараюсь сделать поездки к ней частью обычного досуга. И тогда она обязательно снова будет улыбаться и немного укоризненно смотреть на меня поверх очков.

Египет прошествовал чинно, но прихрамывая на правую ногу. Рядом с ним шел Бервальд, как всегда непроницаемый и бесстрастный на вид. Боюсь представить, что он почувствовал, увидев своих братьев в таком унизительном для гордых Скандинавов положении.

Затем показались две рыжие макушки. Симус и Эрин не держались за руки, но создавалось впечатление, будто их плечи приклеены друг к другу. Из семьи Керкленд я знал Южную Ирландию хуже всех. Мне никогда не доводилось часто сталкиваться с ним, а его неугасающая враждебность к Артуру немного касалась и меня, потому что едва ли для него были секретом наши кратковременные романы. 

Поравнявшись со мной и пользуясь наличием толпы, Эрин, почти не разжимая губ, прошептала, не замедляя шаг:

\- Артур. Письмо. Байльшмидт.

Это произошло так внезапно, что на мгновение мне показалось, что это игра моего воображения. Ирландка ничем более себя не выдавала, оставаясь незамеченной даже с копной пышных огенно-рыжих волос. 

Следующими торопясь прошли Антонио и Исабель. Оба бледные, взмыленные и явно волнующиеся. У Португалии из прически выбилась вьющаяся прядка, то и дело падающая ей на глаза. Испания заламывал руки, оглядываясь в поисках Романо, который уже успел занять место подле Феличиано и ничем не выдавал заинтересованность или недовольство. Чем его приструнил Германия, ума не приложу. 

Примечательным было то, что никто из «неприкасаемых» даже не посмотрел в мою сторону. Эрин, Тони и Исабель старательно отводили глаза, упорно глядя на трибуну и желая речи Германии, как манны небесной.

Многозначительное молчание положило конец ожиданиям и моим интересам. 

Поскорее бы домой.

* * *  
Я не узнал бы Париж, если бы не чувствовал сердцем, что это он – моя несчастная столица! Темное низкое небо. Замершие во времени здания и люди, чьи глаза слезились от едкого черного дыма, поднимающегося там, где жгли бензин.

Машина остановилась у отеля «Ритц», перед чьим главным входом установили металлический шлагбаум, а вокруг поставили оцепление из вооруженных солдат в касках. Они хмуро осмотрели меня, но обыскивать не стали, пропустив, видимо, по приказу сверху.

Меня немедленно поселили в шикарные апартаменты, окна которых выходили на Вандомскую площадь, сказав, что я волен распоряжаться комнатами как пожелаю. Насколько мне было известно, до меня здесь жила одна весьма известная и богатая мадемуазель, которой позволили остаться в менее презентабельных комнатах, но как бы ни был хорош повод, знакомиться с ней не входило в мои планы. Голова была забита совершенно иными мыслями, портившими сон и аппетит.

Подумать только, я – оккупированная страна. А страна ли вообще? Ведь отныне на меня были возложены лишь человеческие функции, от политических я был отстранен до тех пор, пока не уверую в систему Виши и не стану верной германской собачонкой, готовой подставлять не только своих людей, но и союзников.

Хотя о чем речь, когда официально все мои отношения с Великобританией были разорваны? Единственной моей ниточкой был де Голль, пребывавший в это время в Лондоне, и увезший с собой «честь Франции» по словам Черчилля. Спасибо, сэр, право никто не выражался так метко по отношению ко мне. Я почти не оскорблен, потому что честь мне сейчас совершенно не к лицу – не заслужил.

* * *

В моем распоряжение был чудесный номер и возможность гулять по площади и улице рю Камбон без сопровождающих. Я мог засиживаться в прекрасных ресторанах или кафе, некоторые из которых продолжали работать и были заполнены немецкими офицерами, соблазняющими неразборчивых француженок. Я имел право хорошо одеваться и бывать в опере, знакомиться с женщинами и получать удовольствие. Но я пользовался благами только по принуждению Людвига, пытавшегося меня убедить отныне не дурманящими голову лекарствами, а подачками и обещаниями лучшей жизни. 

Убеждать у него получалось скверно, что вовсе не стало для меня откровением. Людвиг не успел побывать в шкуре дипломата, а Гилберт научить его подобному не мог, потому что считал это унизительным и принижающим его статус Великого. Смешно, но нельзя было недооценивать самолюбие моего друга.  
Наслаждаться своим безбедным существованием в плену не получалось. Я потерял всякий вкус к пище, вину, людям, и это было очевидным намеком на то, что я делаю что-то не так. Мне не место здесь. Единственной возможностью исправить это было бегство и попытка найти людей, принадлежавших к Сопротивлению. Вот этим и займусь. 

Сыт я по горло немецкими взятками!

_Пруссия вошел бесшумно, но бесцеремонно, будто втаптывал в паркетную доску каждый скрип, который она бы могла издать. Губы его кривила привычная усмешка, в руках он сжимал белый раскрытый конверт._

_\- Это противоречит всяким инструкциям, - он произнес это так, словно каждое слово доставляло ему истинное наслаждение, - но я готов по старой дружбе передать тебе это послание, что было доставлено красоткой Эрин, рисковавшей своей рыжей головой по указанию младшего братишки. Скажу не таясь, мне пришлось его прочесть, - изобразив скорбную мину, добавил Байльшмидт. – Это нарушает нормы вежливости, но я не мог рисковать безопасностью Людвига. В отличие от Англии, я дорожу родней…  
\- Ближе к делу, - перебил его я, не в силах оторвать взгляд от письма.  
Гилберт хмыкнул, но противиться не стал:  
\- Похоже, что наш Артур так и не научился сочувствовать. Я ждал от этих бумажек чего-то более интересного. А он разглагольствует на двух листах лишь о том, что, жаль, конечно, что ты оказался в такой ситуации, но вытаскивать тебя отсюда никто не планирует. Так что сам разбирайся, «разумно рассчитывая свои силы», - продолжал он, протягивая мне письмо. – Можешь сам проверить. Я не солгал. Англии ты неинтересен ни в геополитическом, ни в личностном плане. Он так сухо и прямолинейно выражается, что мне даже за тебя немного обидно.  
\- По старой дружбе? – усмехнулся я.  
\- По старой дружбе, - подтвердил он, сделавшись неожиданно серьезным. – Послушай, Бонфуа, я больше не намерен ничего передавать. Все письма будут продолжать перехватывать и расшифровывать, так что не рискуй. Если бы ты согласился на сотрудничество, то обещаю, тебе бы понравился результат нашей задумки. Это только сейчас все кажется абсурдным и непомерно жестоким, но это до тех пор, пока вы все не увидите, как прекрасен может быть мир! – глаза Гила запылали фанатичным энтузиазмом. – Тони практически на нашей стороне, Артуру мы готовы сделать выгодное предложение, потому что Людвиг продолжает считать его своим братом, не хватает только тебя…  
\- Прости, Гилберт, я пас.  
\- Я попытался.  
\- Не получилось, но спасибо за воскрешенную веру в дружбу._

Мне нечего было брать с собой, потому я сбежал в чем был, спрятав в карман кителя письмо Артура. Мне нужно было напоминание о том, что кто-то продолжает бороться, пускай не за меня.


	7. Дым над Парижем. Часть II

Есть люди, которым я не устаю поражаться. Совершенно искренне и бесконтрольно, потому что они в состоянии демонстрировать то, на что я уже не способен.

Клэр с упорством маленького ребенка подгоняла меня, не позволяя лишний раз присесть или задуматься. «Если у тебя отстраненное выражение лица – ты думаешь о чем-то грустном. Не надо! Нам и так приходится несладко, не усугубляй ситуацию». И я подчинялся этой совершено потрясающей очаровательной девочке, переступившей порог двадцатилетия и невероятно напоминавшей мне мою милую Жанну. Иногда я забывался и звал ее этим именем, безотчетно надеясь, что это именно она – моя спасительница. Но Клэр не тянула на средневековую воительницу, пускай и выполняла опасную миссию по заданию сопротивления. Именно она приютила меня после бегства из германской клетки, почти сразу введя в курс дела и передав меня на попечения людей, занимавшихся подрывной деятельностью. 

Я думал, что почувствую себя лучше, когда перестану дневать и ночевать под бдительным надзором немцев, потому совсем не ожидал, что меня скует такая жесткая и жуткая паранойя. Мне всюду мерещился Людвиг. Даже оставаясь наедине с собой (что случалось довольно редко), мне чудилось, что я под его контролем и в любое мгновение ко мне ворвутся вооруженные солдаты. Жертвой моего разыгравшегося воображения едва не стал двенадцатилетний Этьен, находившийся под попечением Клэр и поразительно похожий на Матьё, когда тот был ребенком. При первой нашей встрече он так сильно испугал меня, что я долго не мог сообразить мираж передо мной или реальный мальчик. В такие времена довольно часто задумываешься о том, не псих ли ты. И если нет, то кому и чему можно верить. 

Ведь даже среди французов, рдевших за Родину, мог оказаться тот единственный безымянный предатель, из-за которого одно из парижских подполий, в котором находился я, могло быть уничтожено. 

Приходилось ютиться в подземных тоннелях, пропахших сыростью, украшенных плесенью, запечатанных в вечной прохладе. Порой мы просто не успевали добраться до более приемлемого ночлега, потому что большая часть ночи отводилась под встречи и переговоры с союзниками.

Клэр работала официанткой в одном небольшом кафе, облюбованном немецкими офицерами, желавшими женского внимания и вежливого обращения. Почувствовавшие себя уже хозяевами не только жизни, но и мира, они позволяли себе порой неосторожные слова, слетавшие с развязавшихся из-за алкоголя языков. Молодые и самоуверенные нацисты, несдержанные и распоясавшиеся после очередного караула или новости о победе на фронте – легкая добыча, пускай и до отвращения грубая. Каждый раз, когда эта трогательная девочка облачалась в форму, я чувствовал, как неспокойно становится на сердце. Ей в любой момент могли причинить боль, ее могли разоблачить, арестовать, пытать, а может и вовсе убить на месте. Но она бесстрашно и с нежной улыбкой на лице отправлялась на очередную подобную «разведку», минуя опасность одну за другой с львиной отвагой и кошачьей изворотливостью. По ее словам, она ждала момента, когда сможет воссоединиться с одним очень важным для нее человеком, а стало быть, умирать никак нельзя, как бы противники не старались. 

«Тем более, я несу ответственность за Этьена… я встретила его год назад у руин собственного дома. Понятия не имею, сколько времени он провел в одиночестве, но он был совершенно потерян. В тот период времени я сама была раздавлена полным отсутствием новостей о Люке… Потому я решила, что Этьен – хороший знак. Он стал для меня утешением. Забота о нем помогла мне немного придти в себя, а в скором времени я узнала, что мой жених стал одним из тех, кто попал на борт английский судов при отступлении в Дюнкерке. Ты представить себе не можешь, какой счастливой меня сделала эта весть. Я верю, что они все вернутся!» 

Хотел был и я обладать такой же непоколебимой уверенностью. Пока же приходилось смотреть на все сквозь призрачную и эфемерную завесу надежды, сплетенную моими людьми при поддержке Союзников, связаться с которыми было исключительно сложно по ряду очевидных причин. 

Особенно мерзким и бесполезным я ощущал себя в тот период безделья и попытки возродить и выстроить в себе зачатки национальной гордости, но это было совершенно невозможно для человека, который довольно часто оглядывался через плечо, не доверяя собственной тени. 

* * *  
Я потерял счет времени. Не знаю, какой был год и число, когда с чьих-то тонких губ слетело:

\- Лондон горит. Британию бомбят.

Я никак не мог взять в толк, почему у всех такие серьезные лица. _Это же ложь._ Кому вообще могло придти в голову принять этот нелепый слух за правду? Подумаешь, дыма над городом прибавилось! Это не повод верить в подобное, а уж на доказательство и вовсе не тянет… Дым до нас не дошел бы! Я так категорично в этом уверен, что готов был кинуться в драку с любым мерзавцем, который вздумал бы со мной спорить и тем более переубеждать меня. Но никто почему-то не начинал говорить…

* * *  
Всю следующую ночь я провел в тяжелой и изматывающей полудреме, сминая и тут же расправляя письмо Артура, перечитывая его раз за разом, хотя знал каждое слово и знак препинания наизусть.

 _«… не знаю, о чем думал Петен, подписывая соглашение о капитуляции. Явно не о тебе, точно не о народе. Что могло подвигнуть героя Первой Мировой войны на подобный шаг? Я и мое Правительство весьма разочарованы этим вашим решением. Мы предлагали альтернативу. Видимо, ты посчитал, что сам справишься лучше. Если ты пребываешь в здравом уме и доброй памяти, то вероятно понимаешь, что ошибался…»._

Этот абзац лишен эпитетов, но я почти через каждое слово мог вставить красноречивое «идиот», «придурок», «дурак» и «трус». Керкленд просто не решился воспользоваться ими. Жалость? Отвратительно. 

_«К счастью, мне была предоставлена поддержка от тех, чьи личности не сложно разгадать, не прибегая к прямому упоминанию имен. Я верю, что они в состоянии не только позаботиться о себе, но и оказать помощь. Взаимную, само собой»._

Да, несомненно, Джонс и Ваня дали о себе знать. Я смутно представлял себе, как война коснулась их, но судя по тому, что спустя энное количество времени после получения данного письма до меня дошло сообщение о заключении между Великобританией, США и СССР особого договора, то, о чем писал Артур, претворилось в жизнь. Аплодирую стоя. Последних двоих вообще тяжело скрепить порукой, как бы Джонс не сходил с ума по Брагинскому, жаждая «исправить» его.

 _«…ты сам должен понимать это. Мы не можем тебе помочь. Слишком тяжелая и противоречивая ситуация сложилась. На данный момент времени мы можем лишь размышлять и зализывать раны. Моральный дух твоих людей должен оставаться непоколебим. Пока вам придется полагаться только на себя, что не отменяет договоренности, прозвучавшей между нами накануне нашего отплытия.  
Не лезь на рожон. Не поддавайся обманчивым идеалам. Не забывай о том, кем ты являешься.  
С наилучшими пожеланиями,  
А.К.»_

Если Клэр мечтала выжить ради встречи с женихом, то я желал сохранить в себе способность говорить только ради того, чтобы высказать Англии все, что я думаю по поводу этого абзаца. Он либо считал меня совершенно бесхребетной личностью, либо намекал на то, что мое собственное состояние влияет непосредственно на моих людей. Но это ошибка. В отличие от меня, французы, которые не перебежали в стан врага, оставались сильны духом, меж тем как я начал забывать «о том, кем я являюсь». Это было так легко сделать, что я не видел в этом ничего нелогичного. Меня «выталкивают» из собственного тела. Намеренно, целенаправленно, не жалея сил и времени. 

К раздражению прибавлялась горечь, когда я цеплялся за мелочь, заключавшуюся в том, что вместо стандартного, но говорящего «Yours» было злосчастное отстраненное «Best wishes».

И тем не менее я в состоянии необъяснимого мазохизма читал и перечитывал это послание. С такой частотой, что я начал сомневаться в возможности разобрать в нем хоть слово спустя пару лет из-за дыр, которые точно появятся на тонкой бумаге.

Засыпать стало тяжело. Особенно когда в голове начали всплывать некоторые детали моего пребывания в Кельне. Воспоминания всплывали с трудом, в их достоверность сложно было поверить, потому что я был в полной уверенности в том, что неделю после капитуляции пролежал без сознания. Лучше бы так и было. 

Надо же, как ускоренная регенерация стран сыграла на руку любопытным докторам и ученым… Надеюсь, что она помогла несчастному окровавленному Феликсу, который остекленевшими мертвыми глазами смотрел на меня с соседней каталки, будто упрекая в промедлении и в бездействии в начале войны. И, касаясь не заживающего, порой кровоточащего шрама на груди, я не мог отрицать справедливость его безмолвного укора. Мы могли предотвратить это. 

Наверное…

Я был заслуженно наказан.

* * *  
В какой-то момент «выныривать» стало слишком опасно. Оставаться на месте было невозможно, потому мы как можно чаще виляли и пытались не оставлять следов, чтобы за нами не увязался хвост. Но главной нашей целью было связаться с Союзными силами, дать понять, что требуется помощь. Что сопротивление, долгое время державшееся плана британской разведки, готово к заключительному этапу.

Я, успевший влиться в этот коллектив, тем не менее не мог разделить с ними общего энтузиазма. Сложно передать, как сильно я устал собирать себя воедино после очередной ночи, когда я вновь раскалывался на множество независимых от меня частей, противоречиво тянущих меня в разные стороны.

Немудрено, что спустя несколько десятков лет я едва ли помнил, что испытал, увидев Альфреда перед собой. Его фигура купалась в пыли и свете, а сам он недоверчиво и встревожено вглядывался в мое лицо, будто не узнавая. Красивый, гордый и сильный. Постриженный по-военному чуть короче, чем привычно, пахнущий мятной жвачкой, шоколадом и чуть заметно горьковато-возмутительно дымом. Даже не потрепанный и не окровавленный, разве что запыленный и немного уставший. 

\- Эй, Франц… - он запнулся и на секунду отвел взгляд, - я… рад видеть тебя, дружище! – он неожиданно обнял меня, заставив ощутимо пошатнуться и затем обмереть в недоумении и неверии. – Мы очень долго тебя искали… ты свободен! Слышишь? Свободен! – он радостно рассмеялся мне в лицо, ожидая реакции и хоть какого-то проблеска счастья, но я продолжал дико смотреть на него до тех пор, пока меня не перехватил де Голль, который с каким-то совершенно иным энтузиазмом, начал меня приветствовать.

* * *  
От шума гудела голова, а от всеобщего всепоглощающего празднества со страшной силой тянуло напиться, но я послушно пробирался между толпами людей, дождавшихся священного часа Х. Тяжело было двигаться, когда на тебя постоянно налетали французы, обезумевшие от радости и желавшие донести ее до всех уголков мира. Сейчас они не спешили задумываться о том, что война еще не закончилась, а в будущем им придется отлавливать предателей-соотечественников, устроив «охоту на ведьм». 

Для меня же предпочтительнее было завалиться в пустую комнату на настоящую кровать, а не испытывать чужое ликование, текущее по каждой клеточке тела, глуша вселенскую утомленность.

Они стояли чуть позади основной массы народа, потому что уже вдоволь насмотрелись на собственных солдат, позволяя это сделать теперь освобожденным парижанам, что четыре года были вынуждены созерцать лишь нацистскую форму.

Я натянуто улыбнулся обоим. Альфред без слов (успел привыкнуть за сутки к изменениям в моем поведении) некрепко обнял меня, похлопал по спине. Немного удивленный, но больше растроганный Мэтью обвил меня руками куда ощутимее, так, что кости грозились затрещать. Его я не ожидал увидеть – не хотелось, чтобы мой милый мирный мальчик ввязывался в эту бойню из-за меня, но, кажется, Канада думал иначе, продолжая удерживать меня и шепча что-то о том, что я заставил их поволноваться.

\- Я знаю, - отозвался я, проглотив «простите» и не жалея об этом. – Надеюсь, что вы не обидитесь, если я сейчас уйду. Я чувствую себя не лучшим образом.  
\- Конечно, - Мэтти несколько раз недоуменно моргнул, а потом, переглянувшись с Джонсом, неуверенно и довольно лениво кивнул головой. – Эм… а ты не хочешь перед этим дождаться Артура? Он тебя еще не видел.

Я неопределенно пожал плечами, неосознанно осмотревшись. Выглядывать Англию было делом непростым, пожалуй что бесполезным. Похожих светлых макушек были тысячи – все одинаковые, все не такие как та, что была разыскиваема... 

...наши взгляды не встретились – столкнулись, едва ли не врезались друг в друга, заставляя отпрянуть и порадоваться группе француженок в смешных темно-синих юбках, вставших между нами. 

Мне кажется, что мы одновременно начали делать маленькие шаги на встречу друг другу, собравшись с силами и все же не прерывая визуальный контакт. Я успел отметить и то, что он хромает, и то, как неестественно движет левой рукой, и то, что он долгое время нормально не спит. 

Он дышит ртом, чуть разомкнув губы, и совсем не улыбается. На щеке и шее у него глубокие царапины и едва заметные следы-синяки от чужих пальцев. Он замер передо мной с решительным выражением лица, на котором был написан вызов – последняя попытка доказать, что с ним все в порядке и только я здесь выгляжу ужасно. 

Я не слышал, а скорее чувствовал, как шумно выдохнул Альфред, как задержал дыхание Мэтью, а я, переполненный смутной благодарностью, поддался вперед и, наблюдая за тем, как расширились зрачки Артура… крепко пожал ему руку.


	8. В своем жемчужно-сером мире

Каблучки уродливых коричневых туфель отбивали звучную дробь по мостовой. Мои барабанные перепонки, которые с наступлением ночи обретали особенную болезненную чуткость и раздражительность, тут же преобразовали звук в нечто тошнотворное и я, рассеянно поведя рукой, уронил маленькую баночку с чернилами.

Она не открылась и не расплескалась, потому я, вопреки желаниям собственного тела, проворно нагнулся и поднял ее, повертев в пальцах, будто никогда прежде не видел ничего подобного. Но вряд ли баночка, не имевшая при себе даже этикетки, могла кого-либо заинтересовать. Верно? Я же не был пьян, в конце концов, чтобы находить особое значение в куске пластмассы. Или был?  
Сделав последнюю горчащую затяжку, я затушил тлеющую сигарету о баночку, с удовольствием проделывая дырку в тонкой крышке, которая должна была уберегать слишком темные чернила от засыхания. 

Какая высокопоставленная шишка ставит подписи на документах синим цветом? А главное, зачем? 

Я перевернул баночку, позволяя чуть загустевшей жидкости несколькими тяжелыми насыщенными каплями разрушить бедноватую чистоту.

\- Что ты делаешь? – с интересом, но без доли возмущения или напряжения спросил меня Ваня, наблюдая за тем, как я портил обшарпанный линолеум в _его_ кабинете.  
\- Ничего. Просто эксперимент, - безэмоционально отозвался я.  
\- Трата и порча хоз. имущества. 

У него сейчас в голосе прозвучала улыбка или я схожу с ума? Во всяком случае, он не препятствовал мне до тех пор, пока я по неосторожности не испачкал пальцы, а затем без всяких объяснений не выкинул банку в открытое окно. Хотелось окрасить дождливое небо, отдающее слабым красным свечением, в насыщенный чернильно-синий, но закон притяжения был неумолим. Так же как и Брагинский, упрямо называющий чудный Петербург каким-то Ленинградом, от которого несло пролетарским душком.

\- Выглядишь неважно, - с прямолинейной честностью сказал Россия, присаживаясь рядом и касаясь моего лба теплой ладонью.  
\- Это дурное освещение, - слабо усмехнулся я, поймав его руку за запястье и удерживая какое-то время. Положив большой палец на пульс, я начал считать удары его сердца. Самого большого сердца, которое мне когда-либо приходилось встречать. Меня успокаивал его ровный ритм, к которому я раз за разом старался прислушаться перед сном, неизменно засыпая раньше Вани, державшего меня на условном расстоянии.  
\- А может, ты просто жалеешь, что ушел от них? – негромко произнес он, кидая на меня вежливо заинтересованный взгляд, будто мой ответ никак не повлияет на наши отношения.  
\- Уволь меня от этих подозрений, - фыркнул я, сдерживая внезапный порыв вскочить и снова взяться за сигарету. Но к моему лицу точно прилила кровь, незначительно окрашивая щеки и заставляя виски болезненно пульсировать. – Нельзя жалеть об одном из самых лучших моих решений за последние сорок лет. Меня уже обвинили в том, что я веду себя как ребенок, которого не принимают в игру.  
\- Но ты так себя и ведешь, - Брагинский усмехнулся.  
\- Но меня действительно не принимают! – я состроил обиженную гримасу, но тут же посерьезнел, обратив внимание на испачканные чернилами пальцы. В горле встал комок, но я знал, что нужно продолжать говорить. – Он думает, что поступает верно.   
\- Это его дело.  
\- Мне надоело видеть его несчастным.  
\- А он был счастливым? Хоть раз, Франсис, хоть раз!..   
\- Я не уверен. Мне кажется, что я так и не понял, как он выражает счастье… И я теряюсь в догадках, почему мне не все равно, - слабо улыбнувшись, добавил я.  
\- Знаешь, и слишком хорошо.

Я вздохнул и, подавшись вперед, прижался лбом к плечу Вани, ощущая кожей грубоватую ткань его рубашки. Пальто он, вопреки распространенному мнению, в пределах дома не носил. Шарф тоже оставлял в спальне, чтобы лишний раз не подвергать его нападению моих неспокойных рук. Умное решение, хотя меня совершенно не тянуло сейчас на проявление заоблачной страсти. Но это был жест доверия, и я не мог его не оценить. 

\- Он не любит его, - прошептал я, уверенный в том, что Россия меня слышит.  
\- Кто кого?  
\- Понятия не имею. Но кто-то кого-то не любит.  
\- Исчерпывающе.   
\- Не смейся! – я приподнялся и уставился на его профиль, отмечая, что неровный свет делает его скулы какими-то знакомо высокими и острыми. – Ты не допускал мысли, что Альфред?..  
\- Не надо об этом, - Ваня неодобрительно поджал губы, переводя на меня решительный взгляд, в котором ясно читался протест и необоснованное неприятие.  
\- Но…  
\- Нет.

* * *  
 _Очень серо, тускло и холодно._

_Море похоже на зубастого зверя, стремящегося поглотить тебя с головой или, если ты осмотрительно держишься от нее подальше, лизнуть подошвы твоих ботинок._

_Я вижу в каждой волне зазубренное лезвие, слышу в малейшем колебании воздуха - крик и выстрел, а в раскатах грома – возглас палача. И не могу уснуть, бродя по злосчастному побережью, утопая обутыми ногами в холодном мокром песке и пугая голодных чаек._

_Меньше всего на свете мне хотелось ехать в Нормандию, но я очутился тут, в сопровождении Артура, который безмолвной тенью следовал за мной, оставляя за собой такие же заметные следы, которые неминуемо будут затоплены соленой водой, стоит нам отвести от них невнимательный взгляд._

_Мы оба тепло одеты, но я замечаю, что Англия чаще поводит плечами, будто от долгого утомительного сидения за столом, и охотнее кутается в клетчатый новый шарф, скрывая сухие покусанные губы. Я ни о чем его не спрашиваю, стараясь делать вид, что рядом со мной никого нет, попутно и довольно безуспешно стараясь найти карманы, чтобы согреть и без того горячие руки в кожаных перчатках._

_\- Эй, Франция! – он окликнул меня настолько слабо, что мне почудилось, что он надеется, что я никак на это не отреагирую._

_Но не в этот раз, cher._

_\- Что? – я резко остановился, из-за чего Артур оторопел и несколько ничтожных секунд непонимающе взирал на меня.  
\- Куда ты бежишь? – тихо спросил он, всматриваясь в мое лицо как-то слишком серьезно и внимательно, словно давно не видел.   
\- Никуда, - тут же выпалил я и, не давая ему возможности заговорить, предупреждающе вскинул правую руку. – От кого.  
\- И от кого?_

_Боже, Артур, на нас падает небо, а ты смеешь говорить о такой ерунде! Понимаешь? На нас падает небо!_

_\- От себя прошлого, - вымолвил я, инстинктивно уклоняясь от пальцев Керкленда, потянувшихся к моему лицу и желающих, видимо, коснуться моей щеки или все еще коротких волос.  
\- Почему ты не позволяешь?.. - он вовремя умолк и опустил взгляд, раздраженно и слишком резко выдохнув в наэлектризованный воздух, частицу своего недоумения._

_Если ты не понимаешь, почему я до сих пор так коротко стригу волосы, Артур, то нам не о чем с тобой говорить. Ты ведь и цементных туч, нависших над нашими просветленными европейскими головами, не замечаешь, хотя, безусловно, на пару со мной слушаешь крики умирающих солдат и по вечерам особенно долго держишь руки под струей воды, стараясь смыть несуществующую ныне кровь._

* * *  
Мы оказались в одном лифте по чистой случайности. Не мог же Артур, вполне ясно давший понять, что его более всего интересует Америка и в приоритет он ставит связи именно с ним, зайти со мной в кабину от нечего делать?  
Нажав на кнопку нужного этажа, он неестественно выпрямился и уставился на закрытые двери, словно желая их загипнотизировать, чтобы те скорее открылись. Но, вопреки моим ожиданиям, он не выскочил из лифта, стоило тому остановиться, а нажал на ярко горящую кнопочку «стоп».

\- Ничего сказать не хочешь? – напряженно и холодно начал он, не удостоив меня даже извинением за трату _моего_ времени или приветствием.  
\- Мне показалось, что именно ты желаешь мне что-то сказать, милый, так что я не смею тебя перебивать, - усмехнулся я, скользя взглядом по всему, что не касалось Артура и не смело бросить на него даже тени. Но я сам, к великому сожалению, загораживал от него часть искусственного света.  
\- Ты смешон, когда дело касается твоей гордости, - выплюнул англичанин и я, не видя его лица, знал, как его перекосило от осознания того, что я не собираюсь прощаться со своими позициями так просто, помахав им на прощание рукой, в которой был бы зажат нежный лавандово-белый платочек без монограмм. «Adieu, независимость! Ты была дорога мне!»  
\- А ты смешон во всем остальном, просто над тобой сейчас не принято смеяться, - парировал я с какой-то непонятной злостью. – Многие предпочитают помалкивать, когда дело касается такой неоднозначной личности как ты, Angleterre. Мало ли чьих ушей достигнет полученная информация и каким образом она будет использована.

Артуру стоило больших трудов, чтобы не накинуться на меня прямо здесь. Я прекрасно это сознавал, но тем слаще мне казалась каждая попытка его уязвить. Керкленд сжал руки в кулаки и я почти физически чувствовал, как в нем поднимается что-то нехорошее.

\- Дело не только в политике, - поразительно ровно и твердо сказал Артур.  
\- Я знаю. Сложно не заметить то, как приторно-сладко он улыбается тебе. Ни для кого не секрет то, что ваши отношения перешли определенные партнерские границы. Так проще манипулировать им и получать то, что ты хочешь?  
\- Ты не понял. Для меня сотрудничество с ним не обусловлено лишь необходимостью, - Англия встал ко мне вполоборота, позволяя увидеть, как уголки его тонких губ слегка приподнялись при этих словах. Не наигранно приподнялись. – Я нужен Альфреду. Он не говорит это вслух, но это видно по его лицу.   
\- Я надеялся, что вы минули период братских отношений, - вставил я, сведя брови и почему-то задержав дыхание, когда Артур перебил меня одной-единственной фразой.  
\- Ты знаешь, за двести лет я испытал к нему чувств больше, чем к тебе за всю нашу жизнь.

Я наклонился в его сторону и, почти касаясь губами его уха, ответил:

\- Я в этом не сомневался, - и нажал на кнопку, открывавшую двери лифта. 

Свежий воздух взбодрил и осел в легких тяжестью в кубе, пока я не спеша двигался к выходу из нью-йоркской высотки.

Длительный перелет и я окажусь в закрытом клубе, где замученные и потихоньку сходящие с ума европейские страны просиживают уйму свободного времени, заливая внутри себя воспоминания или тяжбы выстраивания себя заново. Там властвует Лаура в своих темных узких платьях, желающая словно порвать последнюю пару чулков, и Людвиг, сидящий в стороне ото всех и допивающий седьмой бокал виски, пока чувство вины не сменится пьяным торжеством над бренным.   
О, да, среди них я буду ощущать себя своим, тем более, что в моей голове уже созрел чудный план, как занять их более полезной деятельностью. 

Будь я проклят, если позволю Старому Свету сгнить под обломками собственной растоптанной гордости! 

* * *  
 _Я не уверен, когда это началось, но, кажется, после того, как Артур осторожно вымолвил «ты холодный» и, подтянувшись на локтях, почти столкнулся со мной носами, не смея прикрыть глаза, в которых больше не был заметен изумрудный лед. Я с несвойственным мне промедлением положил обе руки ему на талию, еще не решив, хочу ли я его оттолкнуть или притянуть к себе ближе. Это было так давно, когда мы последний раз оказывались так близко друг к другу, что это почти пугало, почти прогоняло сомнения и мое безразличие._

_Делить воздух на двоих оказалось головокружительно глупо, но мы никак не могли распасться, меняя положение и едва соприкасаясь разомкнутыми губами, до конца не зная, будет ли злосчастный поцелуй или нет. Кажется, первым не выдержал я, хотя вполне возможно, что мы оба поддались вперед изучающе исследуя и пробуя друг друга на вкус, будто впервые._

_Артур переместил свои руки мне на плечи, полузакрытыми затуманенными глазами рассматривая мои ключицы, к которым прижался горячим ртом мгновение спустя. И мне показалось, что мои губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке, когда я почувствовал, как подо мной мягкими складками осело пуховое одеяло. Это было непривычное, но дико приятное чувство. И я никак не мог вспомнить, знакомо ли оно или ново для меня, особенно когда я снова смог поцеловать Артура, на этот раз не прикрывая глаз и пересчитывая давно известные мне бледные веснушки на его щеках и носу. Он с открытыми глазами никогда не целовался, потому я чувствовал кожей, как подрагивают его светлые ресницы из-за нашей близости._

_Медленные, тягучие минуты шли неспешной поступью, отбивая удары в нашей крови, растворяясь во внешнем мире, не касающемся нашей маленькой Вселенной, состоящей только из влажного тепла, тихих стонов и судорожных вздохов. Я даже не успел стянуть с него рубашку, но мы уже двигались в едином ритме, шепча друг другу в губы всякую чушь, из которой я сделал вывод, что мы просто ненормальные, а Артур себя чертовски недооценивает, сам не осознавая, насколько он хорош со своими слишком яркими глазами и припухшими от поцелуев губами. Он провел ладонью по моей спине, задевая пальцами свежие шрамы, но, заметив, как я начал уходить от прикосновений, поцеловал меня, лениво скользя языком и покусывая мою нижнюю губу. Я в свою очередь успевал лишь отмечать и сохранять в памяти каждый раз, когда он, приоткрывая рот и жарко дыша мне в шею, выгибался и стонал._

_И за мгновение до взрыва во Вселенной, крушения целого мира, я прижался своим лбом к его лбу, и мы замерли, пока в ушах предательски звенело, а душа норовила покинуть тело от восторга._

_Я не люблю его.  
Не люблю его.  
Люблю его.  
Его._

 

 **1966 год** \- выход Франции из НАТО из-за противоречия в принципах управления ядерным оружием.


	9. Мой веселый дурман

Я уже упоминал о том, что есть несколько вещей, которые я страстно и самозабвенно ненавижу в Артуре. 

Так вот, может я что-то и приукрасил, но это касается даже не столько его личности, сколько событий в его и моей жизни. Логично было бы расположить их в хронологическом порядке. Их только два, но зато они потрясающие по своей абсурдности, надуманности и невозможности изменить или смириться с их существованием.

 _Первое: я ненавижу сам факт нашего знакомства._

Его не должно было быть. Конечно, сложно было бы его избежать, когда прекрасно сознаешь, что он – страна, такая же, как и я, и нас разделает всего лишь чертов пролив, которого недостаточно для того, чтобы скрыться и сделать вид, что ты существуешь где-то на другой планете. Но мне часто мешает спать мысль о том, что познакомься мы позже, все сложилось бы иначе. 

Я бы точно успел поумнеть и огрубеть, понять, что привязанности для нас – плохо. Да и подросток-Артур вызывал бы куда меньше умиления и снисхождения, чем его маленькая копия. Может и воевать тогда бы стало легче или напротив, поводов стало бы меньше, потому что личной обиды не существовало как таковой. 

Но я быстро себя одергивал: как-то слишком бестолково и жалко смотрелись все эти размышления. История не терпит сослагательного наклонения. Как и никакого другого, кстати. Особенно для меня – человека, который положил голову на плаху фатализма. 

* * *  
У меня уже начало сводить челюсть: сегодня я говорил слишком много, но позволить себе умолкнуть я не мог из соображения выгоды и убедительности. Меня слушали внимательно, слегка хмурясь и порой подаваясь вперед и делая записи, каждый в своем блокноте, который был удачно скрыт от ближайшего соседа. Никто даже не думал перебивать, видимо, готовясь накинуться на меня с расспросами только тогда, когда прозвучат последние аккорды запланированной речи. И, добавив особенную выразительность последней части доклада, я привычно улыбнулся, будто позвал их в злачное заведение, а не расписал им их жизнь на годы вперед. 

Они молчали. Шесть пар глаз уставились на меня испытующе, изучающе. Шесть человек ждали прокола, подвоха, слабости. Пять стран, воплощенных шестью людьми, не знали, как выразить мысль, которую я поселил в их головах. Ну что ж, я щедр и могу подарить им время (совсем немного), чтобы дать положительный ответ и сколотить нечто по-настоящему грандиозное. Детище, которое мы должны были бы вырастить все вместе.

\- Очень интересно, - сдержанно произнесла Люксембург, опасливо покосившись на Голландию, сидевшего напротив нее и обменивающегося выразительными взглядами с Бельгией. – Но что если Джонс узнает об этом? А он ведь точно заподозрит неладное, стоит нам только начать, а такой проект не скроешь, как бы мы не шифровались…  
\- Не спорю, - я даже слишком легко отмахнулся от ее слов. – Долго прятаться и не придется. Тем более, у меня есть серьезные причины полагать, что уже на начальной стадии нас сдадут с потрохами. Но неужели предполагаемый результат не стоит риска? Я вижу, что реальное положение дел опостылело даже Романо, - итальянец молча, но очень искренне послал меня одним взглядом, - значит, пора делать следующий шаг – объединиться в нечто более значительное и целостное.  
\- Ты с ума сходишь, - без особой убежденности вымолвил Ларс, приподняв брови и неосознанно потянувшись к карману брюк, где наверняка мирно покоилась зажигалка.

Я пожал плечами, не прерывая зрительный контакт с ним, а затем порывисто взялся за кейс.

\- Решайте быстрее. Либо мы делаем это сейчас, либо прозябаем в унизительной зависимости, - добавил я напоследок, вместо прощания.

Я спиной чувствовал их прожигающие взгляды, но останавливаться не стал. За мной уже следовал Людвиг, который сделает попытку выразить всеобщее мнение, и, несмотря на все произошедшее, у меня не было сомнений в том, что ему это блестяще удастся. Германия умел придать весомости как своему положению, так и своим словам, потому меня совсем не удивил тот факт, что именно мы вдвоем так сильно тяготеем к реализации блестящей легальной авантюры прямо под носом вездесущего Джонса. 

\- Франция! - наконец окликнул меня Людвиг, не позволяя себе ни обратиться ко мне по имени, ни остановить каким-либо прикосновением. Мы вообще избегали с ним касаться друг друга – слишком много неприятных воспоминаний, смешанных с внутренним отторжением.

Я остановился и, обернувшись к нему, вежливо улыбнулся, вопросительно приподняв брови, делая вид, что для меня его преследование является полной неожиданностью.

\- Если мы сделаем все, как ты говоришь, то это будет стоить нам независимости.  
\- Мы и так ей не обладаем, друг мой, - сдержанно произнес я. – В этом и есть суть. Мы должны стать единым организмом, чтобы взаимодействие стало не необходимостью, а само собой разумеющимся процессом. И не говори, что тебе это не по душе. Ты же согласен со мной, Людовик, - намеренно исказив его имя, добавил я и поспешил отдалиться от него на несколько шагов. Для длительного общения с Германией я еще был не совсем готов. А судя по всему, меня в самое ближайшее время будет связывать с ним нечто большее, нежели обычные торговые отношения. И это бы могло пугать, если бы не являлось таким выгодным и желанным.

Моя жизнь любит наполняться парадоксами.

* * *  
_Я постарался сохранить на лице маску спокойствия, но вот с руками такой фокус совсем не выходил, потому пришлось сцепить их в замок, чтобы дрожь не была столь очевидной. Губы невольно кривились, уголки дергались от напряжения, и вообще я чувствовал себя скорее нашкодившим мальчишкой, чем мужчиной, который только что сделал кому-то предложение. Я всегда думал, что это должно выглядеть и ощущаться как-то иначе, менее претенциозно, более искренне. А если уж быть откровенным до конца, то я надеялся, что участь просить у кого-то руки и сердца меня удачно обойдет, не задев даже плечиком или уголком газового шарфика._

_К счастью, мне не пришлось говорить шаблонными фразами и словами, мотивируя все вспыхнувшей внезапно любовью или надуманной привязанностью. Я сказал все так, как оно есть: давай поженимся, иначе я в ближайшее время перестану существовать, а жизнь мне очень дорога. Я готов унизиться и пресмыкаться, потому что мне приказали это сделать, не спросив моего мнения, так что празднуй победу – мечта всей жизни только что воплотилась во всей своей красе. Униженный растоптанный Франция у твоих ног, о, прекрасный величественный Англия._

_Артур очень долго молчал, после того, как немного успокоился и пришел в себя, осознав в полной мере то, что я не шучу. Ей-богу, я ожидал, что мне в итоге придется отвесить ему парочку отрезвляющих пощечин, а потом попросить, на всякий случай, ударить и меня, чтобы убедиться, что я не сплю и весь этот отвратительный спектакль не мой ночной кошмар, обретший столько отсылок к реальности. Он пялился на подпорченный контракт не тем трезвым взглядом, с которым читал наше Сердечное Согласие, а каким-то невидящим, пустым, почти обреченным, словно Керкленд заранее прикидывал, чем это все ему аукнется в будущем._

_\- Убери эту бумагу с глаз моих долой, - не своим голосом потребовал Артур, отмерев. – И сам убирайся отсюда немедленно._

_Я не сделал даже попытки подняться._

_\- Может, еще подумаешь? Кажется, ты не до конца понимаешь, что…  
\- Я все понимаю, но участвовать в этом фарсе не собираюсь, - отрезал Керкленд, поднявшись с кресла. – Я твоих суицидальных наклонностей не одобряю._

_У меня на несколько мгновений отнялся голос – я мог только глупо моргать, подозревая себя в том, что оглох или ослышался. Артур нес бессмыслицу. Что он в очередной раз успел себе надумать? О чем он?_

_\- Суицидальных наклонностей? – медленно повторил я, едва удерживая себя от гримасы раздражения. Ситуация и так слишком запутана, зачем Англии все усложнять? Или это дешевая попытка уйти от прямого ответа и оправдать свой отказ заботой о моем благе? О, Керкленд не мог быть так глуп, и ему, конечно, и в голову бы не пришло заботиться обо мне.  
\- Не делай такой вид, будто не понимаешь о чем я, - едва двигая губами, почти не разжимая челюсти, процедил он, раздувая ноздри от ярости. Судя по тому, как англичанин сжимал и разжимал кулаки, он был не далек от тончайшей грани, переступив которую он прекратит себя контролировать и даст волю рукам. _

_Мне не было страшно. Мне было странно. Я все никак не мог постигнуть тех глубинных причин, которые заставляют его дрожать от гнева и чуть заметно бледнеть. Возможно, это ему страшно._

_\- Объяснись._  
\- Не указывай мне, что делать – рыкнул Артур, разозлившись еще больше, когда я встал и попытался сделать несколько опасно-больших шагов к нему. – Только такому ублюдку, как ты, могла придти в голову мысль свести счеты с жизнью подобным садистским способом, да еще и чужими руками. Думал, что я не пойму? Что с радостью кинусь подписывать бумажки, которые даже мне неинтересны, м? Ты меня за идиота держишь?  
\- Пока ты кидаешься этими фразами - да, - я чувствовал, как его настроение передается мне – нервное, возбужденно-болезненное, нестабильное.  
\- Если я соглашусь на твое предложение, то ты умрешь, - неожиданно спокойно вымолвил он, глядя мне в глаза. – И вовсе не от моих рук, хотя я определенно бы попытался тебя удавить при первой же попытке завести общий быт, а потому что ты бы долго собой не остался. Ты знаешь, что такое ассимиляция? Осознаешь, что всего каких-то пятьдесят лет, и от тебя останется бледная тень? Люди не вечны, их память будет похоронена вместе с ними и их детьми, внуками, правнуками. А потом от того, чем ты так дорожил всю свою историю останется мираж, который загородит мир, выстроенный мной. 

_Я смотрел на него пристально. Даже слишком._

_\- Теперь до тебя дошло? – с грубой смесью жалости и отвращения спросил Керкленд, с таким видом, будто само мое присутствие делает ему нестерпимо больно и противно. – Проваливай, Бонфуа. Прими все так, как оно есть. Это будет хотя бы достойно. Твое правительство заставляет делать тебя то, что ты не хочешь – я не заставляю, а напротив, освобождаю тебя от этого унижения._

_Я смутно помнил то, как одевался и закрывал за собой дверь. Но точно знал, что внутренний карман пиджака по-прежнему оттягивала вещица, которую я бы все равно не отдал._

* * *  
\- Ты был трусом во всем и всегда, какими бы речами не бросался. Врун несчастный, - это прозвучало по-детски, но даже не видя лица Вани, я знал, что выглядит тот внушительно и жутко. И на расстоянии я чувствовал волны угрозы, исходящие от него. Это сбивало меня с толку и неподдельно коробило – настроение России всегда являлось для меня странным изменчивым вектором или сигналом о тревоге. Он был одним из тех, кого хотелось видеть счастливым… или нет – самому делать его счастливым. Достаточно хотя бы раз увидеть его искренне улыбающимся, чтобы понять, что потерял голову. Необязательно от любви или страсти, а просто от созерцания чистого неконтролируемого и наивного восторга в его глазах при этом. В такие моменты ему веришь, как никому другому. Подобное случалось не так часто, как хотелось бы, но достаточно для того, чтобы я хоть изредка бросал все, чтобы просто увидеться с ним. Само молчаливое присутствие Вани делало многие сложные вещи не такими страшными, какими они казались изначально.

Интересно, Альфред тоже видел его таким? Должна же была быть причина, почему он так отчаянно и необоснованно жестоко цепляется за Брагинского.

\- Я никогда тебе не врал, - Джонс был напряжен и сосредоточен до предела, словно находился в клетке с хищником, которого старался успокоить. Воздух между ними трещал и искрил. Но, кажется, в этот раз обойдется без применения силы – только словами, взглядами и интонациями, но никак не с оружием в руках. Это внушало доверие, но я все равно остановился у приоткрытых дверей. Любопытство уместно тогда, когда мир висит на волоске от уничтожения.  
\- Кончай кормить меня своими обещаниями, - перебил его Иван, и я невольно вцепился пальцами в косяк, когда повеяло холодом. – Ты либо делаешь, либо не делаешь. Либо соглашаешься, либо нет. Хватит пытаться сделать из меня козла отпущения. Я не позволю тебе продвинуться в твоих целях и на миллиметр. А замечу попытки поползновения – снесу все к чертовой матери! Не доводи меня до крайности, Джонс. Ты называешь меня больным, а сам похож на ходячего мертвеца или наркомана в поисках дозы, - тише добавил он. – Представь, что все, что я когда-либо тебе говорил, сказал не я, а другой человек. Ты его никогда снова не увидишь и нигде не найдешь. Тебе останется только забыть о нем и отделаться от навязчивых мыслей. Сам удивишься, когда поймешь, что тебе стало легче дышать…

Мне показалось, что я сам не дышу…

\- Проще двигаться, яснее мыслить, - тем временем продолжал Россия, придвигаясь все ближе и ближе – могу поклясться, что я чувствовал это! – к Америке, - жить, - наконец выдохнул он и замер.

Тишина разрывала перепонки.

\- Не хочу, - лаконично отозвался Альфред, и в его словах я услышал нечто похожее на воодушевление. – Ты можешь испытывать меня или свои ракеты, но мы-то знаем, что я найду его… или тебя. А скорее всего, разбужу, и когда ты проснешься, ты будешь мне благодарен. Обещаю, Ваня.  
Я оттолкнулся от косяка и ушел, слегка покачиваясь и иногда приникая левой ладонью к шершавой стене. 

Находиться с этими двумя в непосредственной близости было тяжело далеко не только морально, но и физически. И представлять себе не хочу, что они там чувствовали, но это явно не сулило ничего хорошего ни им, ни нам.

* * *  
\- Мир когда-нибудь придет в норму?  
\- Пусть только попробует, - неразборчиво, но грозно пробурчал Артур, путаясь в своей футболке и грязно ругаясь.

Я негромко рассмеялся и отправился на кухню, отнимать у голодающей мыши последнюю дольку корки засохшего сыра. 

Мы были голоднее.

За последние двадцать лет Керкленд и Джонс так дивно и крепко сдружились, что только слепой и глухой не стал бы подозревать их в более интимных отношениях. Открыто об этом никто не объявлял, сплетни тоже остались не у дел, но каждому было понятно, что там к чему. Они вели собственные игры, и другим в них места не было. Поначалу меня это уязвляло до чертиков, но когда Англия открыто заявил мне, что участвовать в образовании европейского сообщества не будет, я успокоился. Он отказался от идеи, которой сам когда-то грезил, мечтая встать во главе этого новообразования, взамен на роль главного советника Альфреда по всем европейским вопросам. Полностью изолироваться от Керкленда мы не могли, так что оставалось мириться с тем, что Джонс неизменно узнавал о многих событиях из первых уст. 

Но это все же сыграло свою положительную роль – мы стали объединяться куда активнее, привыкая выдавать информацию дозировано и только проверенному кругу людей. Начали ценить друг друга и то, что мы выстраивали потом, кровью и нервными клетками. У нашего Союза уже появилось пылкое, невероятно прекрасное сердце, расчетливый и трезвый разум, пытливый и острый ум, зоркие ясные глаза и вот-вот должно было образоваться нечто еще. Каждый из нас дарил частичку себя, подвергая себя временному недомоганию ради блага остальных, а это уже дорогого стоило.

В то же время, я никогда так остро не осознавал второй пункт моей ненависти, которая обращалась то в легкое неудовольствие, то в нечто, граничащее с ревностью, за что я был не доволен ей особо.

_Второе: я ненавижу то, что Америка сумел стать такой важной и неотъемлемой частью жизни Артура._

Мы вновь упираемся в неизменность истории, но что было бы, если Скандинавы все же предъявили свое право на весь Североамериканский континент и на Альфреда в частности? Что стало бы, отбей я эту территорию у Англии, не позволив ему ни привязаться, ни пострадать от мальчишки? Глядишь, вырос бы такой же славный мальчик, как мой Матьё, а не этот помешанный на власти и контроле псих. Он слишком много перенял от Керкленда, завися во многом эмоционально и психически от него, и это казалось самым страшным и неправильным.

Я болезненно поморщился, как от головной боли, и закрыл холодильник, где, к несчастью, мышь не то что корки не оставила, но и сама не повесилась, не дав нам шанс хотя бы на призрачный… завтрак? Обед? Ланч? Ужин?  
Мы с Артуром, в наглухо закрытой квартире, забыли, что такое время суток и дни недели, а еще, что такое сон, нормальная еда и одежда. 

Это произошло так внезапно, что я до сих пор так и не понял, как Англия сумел втянуть меня в это сумбурное недосуществование.

Я всего лишь открыл дверь, когда он налетел на меня, как ураган, грубо пихнув плечом и нездорово сверкая дико зелеными глазами. Схватив меня за отворот рубашки, Артур, не церемонясь, повел меня в ванную комнату, где открыл все краны на полную, дожидаясь, когда ванна наполнится хотя бы на половину, а затем, прижавшись ко мне губами так, словно хотел не поцеловать, а выбить пару зубов, пихнул меня в воду полностью одетым. Вылезти мне не позволили, приговаривая, что это мой последний шанс смыть с себя всю грязь бюрократии, ханжества, снобизма и дури. 

Следующие несколько недель Керкленд усиленно знакомил меня со своими бунтарскими группами, кормил меня провокационными лозунгами, усиленно потребляя таблетки, дающие сомнительно-просветительский эффект, и позволял себе грубить не только мне, но и всем, кто пытался мне дозвониться. 

Мы были оторваны от жизни, новостей и чужого воздействия. Артуру сносило крышу, и он всеми силами старался поделиться со мной этим, заставив почувствовать хотя бы капельку того безумия, которому подвергался он и его люди.

А мне было неважно, что и где происходит, когда я, пьяно смеясь, обходил все комнаты в квартире, чтобы убедиться, что везде воняет моими, столь ненавистными Артуру сигаретами. Я без свойственной мне ловкости, плюхался на диван или пол, возле Керкленда, возводя взгляд на моего несносного англичанина, который ловил очередные глюки, закатывая глаза и странно улыбаясь. 

Время от времени он затаскивал меня в постель с таким энтузиазмом и жаром, что я сам невольно начинал себе завидовать, в очередной раз горячо прижимаясь губами к его животу или влажно касаясь призывно выгнутой спины. Я ловил себя на мысли, что мы напрасно потратили столько лет на ненужные никому распри, когда с таким же успехом и с куда большим удовольствием можно было спускать пар, тесно сплетаясь разгоряченными телами на мятых простынях, проникая каждой клеточкой в тела и мысли друг друга. Но крохотная часть меня, пробивавшаяся сквозь алкогольный и сигаретный туман, твердила, что Артур в своем нормальном состоянии в жизни бы не позволил мне так бесцеремонно касаться себя везде, где я захочу, и считывать что-то непередаваемо-горькое в своих глазах и в редких обрывках фраз.

Будь цела моя совесть, я бы уже через пару дней попытался привести Керкленда в относительно адекватное состояние и отправить его домой, но уже маячило семидесятилетие со дня подписания Согласия, и впервые в жизни мне было чертовски плевать на все.

Две причины ненавидеть? Этого слишком мало, так что выбросите из головы – это бесполезная информация. Я вот уже забыл об этом, стоило Артуру нервно дернуться, когда я, словно невзначай, провел указательным пальцем по его стопе.

 

 **Обоснуй:**  
Череда событий в этой главе представлена не совсем в хронологическом порядке:  
1\. Период образования ЕС  
2\. Про неудавшееся "бракосочетание" можно почитать здесь - http://www.ogoniok.com/4983/21/  
3\. Начало 60-х (пост-кризисный период, начало "разрядки отношений")  
4\. Начало 70-х


	10. Эпилог или конец, как новое начало, господа

Надломленный обнаженный стебель розы был брошен на пол. Я сжал в руках душистые, едва заметно хрустнувшие, алые лепестки и отпустил их лететь вишневым водопадом на кубики льда в запотевшем металлическом ведерке. Аромат осел на ладонях, проникая в легкие дурманящим ядом. Я блаженно прикрыл глаза, глубоко и медленно дыша. 

Ко мне никто не смел подойти, и я был благодарен им за это, какой-то маленькой, не сосредоточенной на себе частью сознания, создавшей вокруг меня хрупкую систему покоя. 

Сторонние шумы стали глуше, а то и вовсе пропали или затерялись в сплетение запахов розы и приторной карамели. Шея затекла, но я не двигался, откинувшись на стуле. Конкретно сегодня ничто не в силах испортить мне настроение. Нет-нет, и не надейтесь!

Я щелкнул пальцами, и ко мне, шурша складками одежды, подошла женщина, остановившаяся, впрочем, на почтительном расстоянии.

\- Сколько времени, ma chère? – почти мурлыкнул я, не открывая глаз.  
\- Половина шестого, месье, - предельно вежливо ответила она, отчего-то неловко несколько раз проведя ладонями по юбке и пытливо – сложно не почувствовать – вглядываясь в мое лицо.  
\- Ровно?  
\- Ммм… тридцать три минуты, - уточнила она, с вопросительными нотками в голосе, будто страшась, что я из тех чудаков, которые из-за мелочи вскакивают с места и удаляются с задранной к потолку головой.  
\- Можете идти. Спасибо, - отпустил ее я, с неясным и мне самому предвкушением.

Она нервно выдохнула, а я на ощупь нашел еще одну розу, и вновь принялся сминать в пальцах невинные беззащитные лепестки.

Хорошо.

* * *  
Прохладное апрельское утро выдалось ветреным, но солнечным и сухим. Я поднял воротник пальто и прислонился к могучему дереву с шершавой грубой корой, на ветках которого неспешно набухали почки.

Хотелось скоротать время закурив, но вот беда – уже лет десять, как сигареты выскальзывали из моих рук и вызывали дикое отвращение, если только повод не имел какое-то особое гнетущее значение. Пришлось завязать с этой вредной привычкой, но одну пачку самой любимой марки сигарет я сохранил, на всякий случай.

У меня было много поводов думать о настоящем, но я заставил свои мысли обратиться к прошлому, которое было обременено досадным сложностями, уже ушедшими в славное небытие. Сложности ушли, а вот Англия остался. Более того, почти не изменился.

Мне стало смешно и совестно, когда я вспомнил симпатичную малышку Мегги, которая каким-то чудесным образом превратилась в Железную леди – примером для всех успешных женщин, образцом жесткости и эффективности.

Давно я не видел, чтобы кто-то имел такую колоссальную власть над Артуром. Маргарет Тэтчер любила свою страну, и от этой любви шла порой даже на непопулярные, но правильные меры, позволившие Англии ценой не малых уступок восстановить загибающуюся экономику. 

Россия вызывал в ней крайнюю степень нетерпимости, Америка – сдержанную, но теплую симпатию, а вот я ей не нравился, что в какой-то степени забавляло Керкленда. Он относился к Тэтчер с неподдельным интересом. Я прекрасно знал, что Англия обожает сильных и властных женщин – они волновали его, заставляли ершиться и в то же время идти на какие-то уступки. Даром Виктория была человеком, жаль, что Маргарет родилась смертной, но потрясающе то, что обе оказались восхитительно верными и любящими женами. 

Ох, и, кстати говоря, о сильных женщинах…

Приметив меня, Лаура вопросительно приподняла брови и остановилась, подняв указательный палец вверх и прося тем самым минутку, чтобы отдышаться. Я знал о ее привычке бегать по утрам, а этот парк, если мне не изменяла память, был расположен ближе всех остальных к ее дому. Бельгия всегда предпочитала доходить до него пешком, а потом всласть пробегать пятерку-другую километров для поднятия тонуса и настроения. Облаченная в легкий небесно-голубой спортивный костюм, с собранными в хвостик, из которого выбивались короткие прядки, волосами, она представляла собой умилительное зрелище. 

\- Что-то случилось? – первым делом спросила она, обеспокоенно сведя бровки.   
\- Нет, дорогая, - улыбнулся я, отталкиваясь от дерева и присаживаясь на аккуратную, чуть влажную после вчерашнего дождя, лавочку. – Присядешь?  
\- Постою, - помотала головой Бельгия, поежившись от неприятно порыва ветра. – Так, чем обязана?  
\- Приехал повидаться.  
\- Наглый врун. Вижу же по глазам, что не за завтраком ты сюда приехал!  
\- Что, никаких бельгийских вафель? – я состроил обиженную мину.  
\- Извини, - Лаура приподняла уголочки губ, - когда ты у меня, готовка ложится на твои плечи. Так что, блинчики исключительно для Артура.  
\- Не доверяешь его кулинарным способностям? – хмыкнул я.  
\- Переоцениваю твои, - с удовлетворенной полуулыбкой отозвалась она. – И все-таки, что произошло, месье Бонфуа? Почему вы удостоили меня своим приездом? Документы я получила еще вчера, начну с ними разбираться сегодня же, можешь быть уверен. Есть еще какие-то дела, находящиеся в моей юрисдикции?  
\- Не совсем, - осторожно произнес я, подбирая слова. - Скорее, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Кажется, ты никогда не нуждался в советчиках.  
\- Это нечто более практическое. Как ты помнишь, наше детище в самом скором времени ждет пополнение. Весьма специфическое, - я устало вздохнул.  
\- Забудешь про эту головную боль! – Лаура закатила глаза. – Но мне думалось, что мы уже все проверили и перепроверили…  
\- Через пару дней у нас с Людвигом намечалась встреча с парочкой новичков. Ничего особенного – формальное собеседование, только я не смогу в нем поучаствовать, и прошу именно тебя меня подменить.  
\- О, причины твоей занятости мне хорошо известны, - многозначительно произнесла Бельгия, весело сверкая изумрудно-зелеными глазами, - но почему выбор пал на меня?  
\- Потому что раз в этой встрече не участвую я, Германия тоже от нее откажется, чтобы не вызывать лишних толков о моем неодобрении этой затеи. А если пойдешь ты, значит есть большой шанс, что за тобой последует кто-нибудь еще из участников ЕС, - усмехнулся я, переплетая пальцы в замок. – Перед тобой сложно устоять.  
\- Как и перед тобой, - изобразив схожую усмешку, добавила она. - Я согласна. Кто же мне достанется?  
\- Литва, Латвия и Эстония.  
\- Меня ожидает фантастическое времяпрепровождение!  
\- Скажи спасибо за то, что тебе не достался Польша, - негромко рассмеялся я, заметив, что Лаура вовсе не стоит на месте, почти лениво, но весьма грациозно разминаясь. – Ты меня правда выручила.  
\- Ради благого дела и пострадать не жалко, - наклонившись вперед, заметила Бельгия. – Планируете большое торжество?  
\- Мы – нет, а вот правительство намеренно совершить ряд не отягощенных искренностью, но наполненных жестом доброй воли, мероприятий. Уже то, что Артур согласился на самый обычный ужин – нонсенс, особенно, если учитывать наши сложные взаимоотношения сейчас.  
\- Ирак для всех проблема. Чего вы так взъелись друг на друга? – выпрямившись и застегивая спортивную курточку на молнию, спросила Лаура. В ее голосе мне почудились нотки раздражения и непонимания. Она потянулась к карману, откуда выудила сиреневую ленту для волос, но, кажется, только для того, чтобы как-то занять руки.   
\- Я не смогу ответить тебе ничего вразумительного, прелесть моя, - в каком-то отчаянно-горьком напряжении я скривил губы. – Но факт остается фактом – за тридцать лет это самая глухая стена, которую мы выстраивали между друг другом. Я верю Германии больше, чем Англии, а он, в свою очередь, доверяет Людвигу куда больше, чем мне. Смешной парадокс, не находишь?

Лаура покачала головой и присела рядом со мной.

\- Это очень в вашем духе – усложнять все при первых признаках чего-то серьезного. Только ты любишь нагнетать атмосферу и хлопать дверьми, а Артур – иронизировать, - она сжала на мгновение мою руку, а потом – я даже не успел заметить – легко прижалась теплыми губами к моим губам, и с самым невинным видом поднялась на ноги. – Увидимся на следующей неделе.  
\- Жду встречи, - я махнул ей рукой. – А Людвиг ждет документов!  
\- Я жду хороших новостей, - широко улыбнулась Лаура, отдаляясь. – Может кому-нибудь из нас повезет.

Я улыбнулся в ответ только тогда, когда Бельгия уже повернулась ко мне спиной. В руках осталась ее сиреневая ленточка. Я сжал ее и почувствовал, что стало гораздо легче.

* * *  
\- Mon cher, завтра восьмое апреля.  
\- Да.  
\- И я должен тебя кое о чем попросить.  
\- Нет, третьим я не буду, даже не уговаривай! – Ваня насупился и слегка отгородился от меня, смешно оттопырив нижнюю губу.  
\- Я не об этом, а… впрочем, это очень соблазнительная мысль!  
\- Не смешно, Франсис, - вопреки своим словам, выглядел Россия как минимум довольным. – Тогда я понятия не имею, чего ты от меня хочешь. Мне позвонить и поздравить тебя? Или Артура? Ему это настроение на целый день поднимет! – с каким-то особенным предвкушением заметил Брагинский, откладывая очередную книгу. 

Мы вот уже несколько часов перебирали его библиотеку – не такую богатую, надо сказать, как лет двести назад, но тоже солидную. Мне было приятно помогать Ване и вновь делиться с ним теми романами, которые долгое время были запрещены в Советском Союзе. Оттепель в наших отношениях сильно пошла нам на пользу. 

\- Завтра ты должен кое-кого занять.  
\- Нет, дружище, так дело не пойдет. Джонс не маленький – не будет никого дергать за юбку и требовать внимание. Лучше я с Людвигом на рыбалку съезжу, - Россия раскрыл книгу и, повернув ее корешком вверх, потряс. – Проверяю, нет ли заначки, - пожал он плечами на мой немой вопрос. – Не то бывает, советские рубли нахожу.   
\- Маленький – не маленький, а последнее время он на меня по многим причинам обозлен. И досадить захочет, - погладив обложку романа Гюго, отозвался я, стараясь заглянуть Ване в лицо. – Позвонит Артуру, вызовет для очередной ужасно важной и не переносимой на другой день встречи, и все.   
\- Ты будешь мне должен, - с едва слышным вздохом, но довольно ровно сказал Брагинский. Согласился, значит.   
\- Конечно, родной, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся я, когда он без особой силы запустил в меня небольшой книжкой с пьесами Чехова.

* * *  
Наш столик занимал очень выгодную позицию в зале: если оглядывался праздный зевака или скучающая мадемуазель, нас почти нельзя было заметить, тогда как перед нами все сидели будто на ладони. Я специально заходил в этот ресторан несколько вечеров подряд, чтобы проверить волшебный эффект и его возможные изменения и ненужные преломления. Все работало четко, как часы, которые были у Англии где-то в области сердца, а может, вместо него. 

Он появился минута в минуту – идеально выбритый, в прекрасно сидящем жемчужно-сером смокинге, пахнущий неуловимо горько и терпко, но ужасающе знакомо. Яркое освещение придавало искусственную теплоту его глазам, а скулы вырисовывались особенно остро и четко на бледном лице. Впрочем, недовольным или раздосадованным он не выглядел, только вздернул брови, заметив в ведерке с шампанским лепестки роз.

\- Мне показалось это красивым, - я передернул плечами и сжал ненадолго его руку, скользнув указательным пальцем по кисти.

Керкленд издал неразборчивый, но весьма характерный для себя скептический звук, и взялся за крахмально-белую салфетку.

\- Может, расскажешь мне, зачем мы пошли в ресторан, когда ты и так, вынужден признать, обладаешь недурными навыками повара? – медленно, словно нехотя, произнес Артур, не глядя на меня, а предпочтя пересчитать столовые приборы.   
\- Здесь есть нечто уникальное. Если бы не было, я бы тебя сюда не позвал, - с легкой улыбкой ответил я, придвигаясь ближе к Англии, который и бровью не повел. – Если ты протянешь руку и закроешь глаза, то сожмешь в руках душистую мягкую атмосферу. Только включи воображение, дорогой…  
\- Ты заставляешь меня вспоминать, почему я долгое время отказывался праздновать этот день. В следующий раз восьмое апреля станет праздником только на двухсотлетие Согласия.   
\- О, это перспектива на длительные отношения, не находишь, Артур? – я издал смешок, но раздосадовано умолк, когда к нам подошел подобострастно улыбающийся официант. Милый юноша, но отчаянно захотелось кинуть в него кусочком тающего льда и снова оказаться на Монмартре, притворяясь художником. Я произносил слова на автомате, больше следя за тем, как двигались губы Артура, делавшего заказ на безупречном французском. У меня появилось назойливое чувство дежавю, но, тряхнув головой, я скинул с себя наваждение.  
\- Ты сегодня подозрительно притихший, - будто невзначай кинул Артур, склонив голову к плечу. – Или ты меня специально сюда позвал, чтобы продемонстрировать свою обиду или протест? Тогда я не самый удачный зритель - молчание вдохновляет меня больше болтовни, - губы его дернулись в неком подобие улыбки, и мне почему-то показалось, что он пытается разрядить обстановку. 

Но ведь все и так хорошо, разве нет?

\- Я помню этот мир призрачно-серым, - неожиданно, даже для себя, вымолвил я, - а сейчас он такой яркий, что бьет по глазам. От этого почти больно.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Англия, - но значит ли это, что ты снова хочешь впасть в апатию и поглотить все цвета?

Я промолчал. Всюду были чистые зеркала. Абсолютная идеальность и симметричность, даже в пузырьках шампанского, тихо шипящего в бокале. В горле пересохло, и я спешно сделал глоток. На вкус оно казалось гораздо лучше, чем я предполагал, хотя лично все пробовал перед тем, как заказать.  
Трапеза проходила в вежливом молчании: Керкленд старался не выдать свой разыгравшийся аппетит, я пытался придумать нейтральную тему для разговора. У обоих, стоит признать, получалось плохо.

\- Твои люди не очень нравятся моим, а вот ты – напротив, даже слишком, - хмыкнул Артур, и я перевел на него взгляд. 

И тут меня разобрал смех. Пришлось даже уткнутся в ладони, чтобы не расхохотаться на весь ресторан.

\- Чего не скажешь о моих, - кое-как выдохнул я, улыбаясь ему. И тут мне показалось, что стена треснула, а тепло в глазах Керкленда не такое уж искусственное. В конце концов, передо мной сидел сейчас не враг, не оппонент, не соперник – просто Артур, которого я знал уже больше тысячи лет. И это было странное удивительное чувство – по-своему возвышенное, кое-где банальное, но приятное.   
\- Время десерта еще не наступило, а ты уже пребываешь в отличном расположении духа, - сказал я и услышал, как англичанин громко, не стесняясь, фыркнул.  
\- Сейчас удивишься еще больше, - произнес он, залезая во внутренний карман пиджака.  
\- Ты меня интригуешь, любовь моя, - как можно более сладко протянул я. - Это подарок? Галстук? Запонки? Или ты чем-нибудь удивишь меня?

Вместо ответа Артур, закатив глаза, вручил мне желтоватый конверт. Я вздрогнул, коснувшись бумаги, словно меня током ударило.

\- Первоначальная версия письма, которое я отправил тебе в сорок первом. Без цензуры. Но особых откровений не жди, - чуть поспешно добавил он, пока я молча, очень осторожно, доставал несколько исписанных листов.   
\- Уже само наличие этого письма – откровение, - прошептал я, заглядывая Артуру в глаза. – Спасибо. В ответ могу предложить только себя.  
\- Смотрю, ты не очень задумывался над подарком, - начал было Англия, когда я сжал пальцы на его ноге, чуть выше колена. Он умолк и возмущенно уставился на меня, но вырываться не стал – вокруг были люди, привлекать к нам внимания он совсем не хотел.  
\- А что может быть еще лучше меня? – устроив подбородок на плече Керкленда, ткнувшись носом в чувствительное местечко за его ухом, спросил я.  
\- Мне уже начинать перечислять?   
\- Не надо… Сделаем вид, что сегодня все хорошо. Можем махнуть на другой конец света - у нас полгода празднований впереди, - горячо шепнул ему на ухо я, скользя рукой выше по гладкой ткани брюк Артура.  
\- И сотни лет на то, чтобы переносить этот полугодовой отпуск на неопределенный срок, - издал смешок Англия.  
\- Да, и это будет нашим новым l’Entente cordiale, - выдохнул я почти в губы Артура, без всяких зеркал зная, что мы выглядим в этот момент одинаково. Без всяких видений, карт или гадалок понимая, что нас ждет еще тысяча очень интересных лет.

Определенно, этого стоило ждать.

 

 **Примечание:**  
Все события происходят в 2004 году, который характеризуется напряженными отношениями США и Франции, а так же охлождением отношений с Великобританией.


End file.
